From the top What if it all started over
by InsertWeabooNameHere
Summary: After sealing away kaguya, what if naruto was taken into a new dimension where he is in his 12 year old body? NaruSaku NarutoxSakura NaruxSaku Naru/Saku Naruto/Sakura
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

Naruto and Sasuke are both flying towards Kaguya, about to seal her. Kaguya then thinks 'I am not going down alone!' and then she makes a portal, Naruto and Sasuke seal her away, but then Naruto gets pushed into her portal at the last second of her consciousness, and then it disappears.

"Uhh, where are we Kurama?" Naruto asked in his thoughts.

Y **ou mean when are we." Answered the tailed Beast.**

"Wait what are you talking about?" The blondie said.

" **Kit we time traveled" said the fox**

"What?! How far?!" asked naruto

" **Two weeks before the chunin exams." replied Kurama**

"Really!?"

" **Yes kit, We are two weeks before the chunin exams but I suggest that you train yourself." Kurama said.**

"Sure, but why? I have your chakra." Asked naruto Naruto.

" **Listen kit, you may have my chakra but this damned seal is still on your body here, so you can only use bijuu mode but you can't use bijuu god mode or sage mode." The fox said.**

"Ok I understand why I can't use bijuu god mode but why can't I use sage mode?" Naruto asked.

" **Because in this time you still haven't made a contract with the toad sages." Kurama answered.**

" **Kit there is also another thing I need to tell you, while we were put in a different realm, kind of, it's hard to explain. Some things are different. You have different jutsu's as well." Said kyuubi.**

"So who's jutsus did I get?" Naruto questioned.

" **One of the jutsus you got is from your father. The harashin no jutsu. You also got Hashiramas wood style. And Tobiramas water style. And you have some new elemental style jutsus besides wind style you have lightnimg style and lava style." Said Kurama.  
**  
"Thats awsome!" Said the overjoyed blondie.

" **Listen Kit, You may have cooler jutsus but you still don't know how to use them, except for the harashin no jutsu, so you should train tomorrow." Said Kurama.  
**  
"Okay but what jutsus can I use?" Naruto asked.

" **You can use (windstyle: rasenshuriken), bijuu mode, rasengan, (bushin no jutsu), harashin no justu, odama rasengan, massive rasengan, lava style: lava rasengan, henge, and lava style: lava rasenshuriken. So I suggest you go to sleep so you can start training. Also during our time travel I had to use a lot of my chakra to keep you in one piece so I'll be asleep for a few days to get my chakra back but don't worry you'll still be able to use my chakra." Said kurama.  
**  
"Okay." Naruto said.

Then naruto opened his eyes and looked at the clock it said 3:08am then he drifted off into his sleep.

In the morning

Beep! Beep! Beep! Naruto heard his alarm ring and tried to reach for his alarm clock but realized his arm was too short and fell off the bed.

"Ouch!" He yelled.

"Man I could of swore my arms use to be longer than that." He said.

"Well time to get ready for training." Naruto said. He then took a shower and brushed his teeth and looked in his closet and saw the same old orange jumpsuit he used to wear. Then he decided he didn't like that jumpsuit much. "Maybe I should change my wardrobe." Naruto said.

He then put on his clothes and left his apartment then he used a henge to buy some new clothes he then came out of the store with a fish net shirt, black fingerless gloves and black anbu pants and black ninja shoes and two swords on his back that made an x across his back.

"Let's start training" he said to himself. Then he went to training ground 47 and made fifty thousand clones, he had ten thousand of them practice chakra control, another ten thousand practice taijutsu, another ten thousand practice kunai throwing, another ten thousand practice with 100lb weights on their legs and arms, and then the other ten thousand clones practiced and researched kenjutsu (sword art) by the end of the day he was tired so he took a break.

Naruto had been training for a week now so he only has one week before the chunin exams. During his week of training he had gotten a lot better now he was at least as strong as a low jounin level ninja. He had also gotten some lessons from Asuma sensei on how to use chakra blades now he had some of his own chakra blades and was pretty good at using them in battle. Then he remembered kakashi sensei had told team seven to meet up.

 **(Flashback)**

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly he sensed someone coming close whoever this guy was his chakra was familiar.

Then he realized it was kakashi, and said "Hey kakashi-sensei!" without looking.

"Hey naruto." Kakashi said.

"What's up?" Naruto said grinning at him.

"Listen, Naruto team seven has training tomorrow so don't be late." He said.

Then he left.

 **(End flashback)**

"Damn I forgot I have training." he said.

Then he sprinted to training ground seven. He got there pretty quick because of his weight training.

When Naruto got to training ground seven he saw sakura fawning over sasuke.

'Ugh Sakura-chan's a fangirl again.' He said in his head.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said.

"Hey teme." Naruto said back.

"Shut up naruto, don't talk to my Sasuke that way he is superior to you your not nearly as strong as him, so shut up!" Sakura said.

"And what is with the new outfit, did you finally get rid of that ugly orange jumpsuit or are you trying to show up Sasuke!" She said.

Naruto didn't do anything he really didn't pay attention to what she said he was just happy everyone was okay.

Now all they were doing was waiting for Kakashi sensei.

Two hours later.

Kakashi arrived at training ground seven.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path." Kakashi answered.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Anyway there is going to be an exam coming up in a week called the chunin exams, you and a bunch of other genin will compete for the title of chunin. I wanted to recommend you three for chunin. But it all comes down to your choice so are you in or not." Kakashi said.

"I'm in." Sasuke said.

"I'm totally in!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm in too." Sakura said nervously.

"Okay but before you enter the chunin exams I have to test your strength so you three will fight each other. Our first fight will be Sasuke vs Naruto."

"Okay Naruto, Sasuke begin your fight." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

" **Hey kit time to show them what you're made of." Kurama said**

"Yeah!" Naruto said mentally

Sasuke charged at Naruto with great speed. Naruto quickly went into bijuu mode and charged at Sasuke with great speed it turned into this big taijutsu match. Naruto was winning, Sasuke was amazed at the speed Naruto had but he was also angry. Suddenly Naruto uppercuted Sasuke and he went flying into a tree, but Sasuke wasn't able to keep his balance and landed on his back he quickly got up and started to make hand signs,(fire style: fireball jutsu) he yelled. And a huge fireball started heading toward Naruto. Then Naruto made some some hand signs and yelled (water style : water Dragon jutsu) the fire ball and water dragon hit each other and steam filled the air. And Naruto yelled.

"Hey Sasuke is that all the heat you can make cause I'll show you real heat then" Naruto said (lava style: lava Dragon jutsu) Sasuke could barely keep up he almost got burnt. Then he decided if he was going to kill his brother, he needed to at least beat the dead last, so he activated his sharingan. Then he yelled ( fire style: Phoenix fire ball jutsu) And Naruto simply brought out his two swords then he added kurama's chakra to make the swords stronger then he said (sword art: wind hurricane blade) and cut the fire in half. Everyone there was astonished at the fact that naruto used an S class water style jutsu and he used an S class lava style jutsu and he also knows sword art jutsus even a lot of jounin couldn't do that. Kakashi knew the blondie was unpredictable but this was something else.

"Hey Sasuke! You may have your sharingan but I've got something else stronger than that" Naruto said. Kakashi thought it might be a powerful technique but then naruto yelled. "The power of gutsiness dattebayo!" and then Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Stop fooling around Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, then he threw three explosive kunais at Naruto, but then naruto yelled (wood style: wood dome jutsu) And the kunais hit the dome and exploded it. Everyone thought it was over until they saw a flash behind Sasuke, and then naruto rasengand him in the back and Sasuke lost. Naruto fist pumped and yelled "VICTORYYY!".

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto Kishimoto does but I did wish I own it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of From the top.

Rasendori signing out.


	2. Chapter 2: The chunin exams

**Chapter 2: The chunin exams  
**  
Everyone was in amazement. Kakashi was amazed that naruto just used wood style. The only people who could use wood style were the first hokage, and Tenzo. (Yamato) He was also confused on the the yellow chakra, he thought it might be the kyuubi but then he said it couldn't be the kyuubi. The kyuubi's chakra was red.

Sakura was in amazement because she thought there was no way Naruto beat Sasuke, Naruto was the dead last. Then she said: "Kakashi sensei, Naruto cheated there is no way the dead last could beat Sasuke!"

Then naruto glared at her and said "What are you talking about I won fairly."

"Naruto is right Sakura, I saw everything and Naruto did not cheat." Kakashi said.

"Anyways since Naruto won you will have to go against him Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Sakura said nervously.

Sakura ran towards Naruto at full speed and made two shadow clones but then naruto used flying raijin jutsu and went behind her, then put a kunai to her neck.

'Well that was quick.' Kakashi said to himself.

"Well it looks like Naruto won." Kakashi said out loud.

"Anyways even though Sasuke and Sakura lost to Naruto you both showed great power so you three will be able to be in the chunin exams this year good luck and I hope to see you there." Kakashi said, then he left.

"Hey Sasuke I know I'm not strong enough for the chunin exams so do you want to train with me?" The pink haired kunoichi said.

"No! Like I would train with some weakling like you you're a nuisance!" Sasuke yelled.

"You know Sakura-chan, you could always train with me." Naruto said.

"No I'm not going to train with you, baka." Sakura said.

"I'm surprised Sakura-chan you're usually smarter than that. After all the techniques I did you still don't want to learn a few moves." Naruto said.

Sakura thought about it for a few minutes then she realized that it would be a good idea if she can get stronger then she can impress Sasuke.

"On second thought it would be a good idea to train with you Naruto." said Sakura.

"Ok but first we eat then train." Naruto said.

Then they walked to ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Ayame-chan two ramen bowls please." Naruto said grinning.

"Hey Naruto, who is this young lady you brought is she your girlfriend?" Ayame said.

Naruto said "Oh, I see you noticed!" with a enthusiastic voice.

Sakura then jumped up and threw a punch, almost hitting him, but while slurping ramen he caught the punch, and flipped her. She was about to fall but he caught her perfectly.

Then Ayame winked at Naruto and whispered "Go get'em tiger."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

 **A few minutes later at training ground 47.**

"So Naruto what am I training in?" Sakura asked.

"Well, for starters your body strength isn't that strong I would suggest that you change your diet. I know you want to look good for Sasuke, but if you don't change your diet you won't have the body strength to defend yourself from strong attacks. You're body needs the nutrition and vitamins and I don't think you're getting that. Also you should learn some new jutsus, but first we should learn what your chakra nature is." Naruto said.

Then he brought out a piece of paper and gave it to Sakura.

"Um Naruto what is this for?" Sakura asked.

"It's a piece of paper that you put chakra into. If it cuts in half then that means you have wind style chakra, if it crumbles into dirt you have earth style chakra, if it gets wet its water style chakra, if it wrinkle it is lightning style." Naruto said.

Sakura flowed her chakra into the piece of paper, and it got wet.

"Well looks like you have water style. I'll teach you to use water style but in the meantime you should train yourself in medical ninjutsu." Naruto said.

 **Time skip**

It has been 5 days since Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura's training. It is two days before the chunin exams begin.

Naruto was training harder than ever, he wasn't going to let that snake bastard take Sasuke again.

" **Oi, kit don't you think we should tell the 3rd hokage about the future?" Kurama asked.**

"No because if we tell him about he might figure out how to prevent himself from dying and then baa-chan will never be hokage." Naruto answered.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot I have to see how Sakura-chan is doing with her training." Naruto said.

During sakura's training she had learned a few water style jutsus from Naruto she learned ( water style: water serpent jutsu),(water style:water bullet jutsu), and her strongest jutsu (water style: water tsunami jutsu).

Also during Naruto's training he learned a few lightning style jutsus. He learned (lightning style:lightning god), (lightning style:railgun fists). Another thing that happened during Naruto's training, is that he had become friends with Sasuke.

Naruto met Sakura at training ground 47. Sakura looked more healthy now she wasn't fat or skinny she was lean.

"Hey Sakura-chan." The blondie said grinning.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura had become friends. Sakura still feels unsure about her feelings.

"So did you learn how to use those water style jutsus I taught you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I've also learned a lot of things in the medical field." Sakura said.

"I also see you look more healthy... And pretty." Naruto said as Sakura blushed.

" **Man, Naruto looks so hot."** Inner Sakura said mentally as she looked through Naruto's fish net shirt.

" **I really want to just jump him." Inner Sakura said mentally.**

"Oi Sakura-chan are you okay it looked like you were day dreaming?" Naruto questioned.

"No I'm fine." Sakura said.

"Anyways tomorrow I thought team seven should sign up for the chunin exams." Naruto said.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Sakura said.

"Okay well see ya." The blondie said grinning.

Then he went back to training.

 **( A few hours later)**

Naruto had finally finished his training and went to the ramen shop

"Oi, Ayame-chan one ramen bowl please." Naruto said.

"Here you go!" Ayame said.

Naruto ate 23 bowls and then left.

"Finally home" he said to himself. He got into his pajamas and went to bed.

"This time I'll protect all of them." Naruto said.

Naruto woke up and started to brush his teeth and after that he took a shower put on his clothes.

He was about to leave when he when Kurama said " **Hey kit, last night do to your training you had a growth spurt. I pumped my chakra into you a lot, so now you look more like you did at the age of 15 1/2."**

Naruto looked in the mirror.

"YEAY!"

When naruto looked in the mirror, he looked like he did when he was returning to the leaf.

Wow was all he could say, then he left for training ground seven.

 **(At Training ground seven)**

Naruto arrived at training ground seven grinning.

When Sakura saw Naruto he looked a lot more handsome.

"Hey Naruto you look a lot different what happened?" Sakura said.

"I had a growth spurt." Naruto answered with a wink.

"Hey dobe." "Hey teme." The rivals said to each other.

 **One hour later**

Kakashi finally arrived.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry I had to walk an old lady." Kakashi said.

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and saw she looked a lot stronger.

"Well it seems that you've also gotten stronger Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Yup I'm sure she'll be a powerful kunoichi." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto- _kun_." Sakura said.

'So I finally have her off my back.' Sasuke said to himself.

Naruto, Sasuke , and Sakura arrived at the chunin exams and entered the room and saw all their classmates from the academy.

"Hey dead last, I'm surprised to see you here." Kiba snickered.

Then Ino came, and saw Naruto which majorly distracted her by his new a look.

"Hey Sakura who is that hunk over there?" Ino asked.

"Oh that's Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"NANI! What happened!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah he had a small growth spurt." Sakura said.

"Wow he looks hot." Ino said.

Sakura got a bit annoyed.

 **Back with Naruto**

" **Oi kit, since some things are different in this time some things have been changed and also some different people will be in the chunin exams. For example look to your right."**

"No way!" Naruto said

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I know, I am killing you! JUST CALM DOWN! IT'S OK!

RASENDORI SIGNING OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: The forest of death

**Chapter 3: The forest of death**

Naruto saw a bluish-greenish haired girl with orange eyes sitting in the corner of the room Naruto remembered that she was the jinchuriki of the seven tails, her name was Fu.

" **Kit, another example is over there." Kurama said.**

Naruto looked to his left, and saw Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of the third tsuchikage.

"This chunin exams is going to be interesting." Naruto said.

Then naruto saw Kabuto.

"Hi I'm Kabuto." He said.

"Let me guess, is this your seventh time?" Naruto said.

"No this is my seve- How did you know?" Kabuto asked.

All of the nine rookie ninja looked at naruto.

"Well, I just know these things. For example, he knows a lot of information on all of the people in some cards." naruto said.

All of the rookies looked at kabuto, then he pulled out a deck of cards and it had everyone's name on it.

"So you have information about everyone." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, you're odd." Kabuto said, directing the last part to naruto.

"Do you have info on this dead last." Kiba said as he pointed to the blondie.

Naruto Uzumaki

D ranked missions= 47

C ranked missions= 4

A ranked missions= 1

S ranked missions= 0

Stamina= 100%

Taijutsu= 95%

Ninjutsu= 98%

Chakra control= 100%

Genjutsu= 20%

Kenjutsu= 100%

Everyone was amazed except for team seven, as they already knew how strong he was.

"I told you I wasn't dead last anymore." Naruto said.

"Okay everyone time to start the written test of the chunin exams!" The Procter yelled.

 **Time skip! After the written test of the chunin exams.**

Team seven was walking to the forest of death.

"Guys there is something I have to tell you." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke said.

"Before we start the second part of the chunin exams I should probably put this mark on." Naruto said, then Naruto placed his hands on Sakura and Sasuke's back.

"Wait, what did you do." Sakura asked.

"I put my flying raijin formula on you so now I know where you are, and I can teleport to you." Naruto said.

"Another thing I need to tell you, if I tell you two to run promise me you'll run." Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke were confused.

'He acts like he knows that we're going to be attacked.' Sakura said mentally.

" **So he really does care about us, I should go over there and kiss him."** Inner Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Ok! Everyone I'm your procter so you'll be listening to me and only me got that!" Anko said.

"Ok you have 5 days to get two scrolls, the heaven scroll and earth scroll! And report back to the tower before the time is up! But I doubt many of you will make it out alive!" Anko yelled.

"Will there be any food?" Choji asked.

"Well you do have the bugs and wild animals to eat." Anko said in a creepy voice.

"Now you have 5 days so Go! Go! Go!" Anko yelled as everyone ran toward the gates.

Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter will be pretty cool, it includes some snakes. (That is a hint)

RASENDORI OUT


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto vs Orochimaru

**Chapter 4: Naruto vs Orochimaru**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran towards the gate.

"Come on Orochimaru's got to be here somewhere." Naruto said in his head.

" **Calm down kit I'm sure he'll come to us then we attack." Kurama said.**

"Why is Naruto-kun looking all over the place, does he really know we're going to get attacked?" Sakura said mentally.

(Wind style: divine winds) A voice from the trees said.

Suddenly a big gust of wind came flying towards them.

"Is everyone okay." Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura said.

"I've been worse but I'll be ok." Sasuke said.

"Not for long." A voice said.

Everyone immediately turned towards the voice and they saw him, it was Orochimaru.

"I've come here to get you…. Sasuke." He said.

"Sasuke! Take Sakura and get out of here! It's Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

Orochimaru quickly tried to get Sasuke but was stopped by a punch in the face.

(Lightning style: railgun fists) Naruto said and sent Orochimaru flying.

'Damn! He punches almost as hard as Tsunade.' Orochimaru said in his head.

"Listen kid if I were you I move out of the way." Orochimaru said.

"Well you're not me, so I'm not moving." Naruto answered.

"Hmmm I like your boldness but that won't get you anywhere but death." Orochimaru said.

(Ninja art: snake sword jutsu!) He yelled.

Then Naruto yelled (Ninja art: Dragon fang fists!) And broke the sword in half.

(Lava style: lava shuriken jutsu!) Naruto yelled.

Huge explosions roared through the forest.

"I wonder what's going on over there I hope Naruto-kun is ok." Sakura said.

"I don't know if he'll be ok, he said that guy who he's fighting's name is Orochimaru right. If I'm not mistaken I think that's the name of one of the legendary three Sannin and If he is a sannin Naruto is in big trouble." Sasuke said.

"Well then we have to help him!" Sakura answered.

"No! Naruto said to run as far as possible and we'll just get in the way of the battle anyways, and those two... are on a different level." Sasuke said with a sigh. He hated being surpassed.

 **Back with Naruto vs Orochimaru**

Naruto and Orochimaru were fighting at full strength, it was this huge all out Taijutsu battle and Naruto was winning. Naruto managed to sneak a flying raijin seal on him.

Then Naruto went bijuu mode.

"This is where it ends." Naruto said as he started forming a bijuu blast.

"Not yet! I won't die!" (Ninja art: Rashomon) Orochimaru yelled and three giant walls started to come up from the ground with faces on them.

And Naruto yelled "Bijuubi!" And another huge explosion roared through the forest.

Naruto and Orochimaru were almost out of energy when suddenly Orochimaru suddenly started to get up (Ninja art: Edo tensei) He said.

"Dammit! Whoever he is bringing back to life has to be strong and I don't think I have enough energy to fight." Naruto said.

Then a coffin came up from the ground and on the coffin it said fourth hokage.

"Dad!" Naruto said.

"Sorry, but I guess I'll have to fight you." Minato said.

"Now is my chance to escape." Orochimaru said.

Minato through a kunai at naruto, and naruto ducked. Naruto then used the flying raijin jutsu to teleport to that kunai, because him and his dad used the same jutsu. His dad also teleported there. Naruto then said "Wind Style, RASEN-SHURIKEN!" and smashed it on his dads back.

"Hey kurama, do you have any sealing jutsu I can use?" asked naruto mentally.

" **Yeah, I have a good one kit. All you need to do is go into bijuu mode, place your hand on him and I do the rest." kurama said.**

Minato got up and said "Good job, I would expect none less from my son." and then he fell down again. "What was that attack you just did?" minato asked. Naruto replied "It's a mixture of your rasengan and my wind nature." and Minato smiled. "So you managed to add nature." he said. Then naruto went into bijuu mode and placed his hand on minato.

Minato said "So you mastered the nine tails as well. Good job." naruto then said "Dad, I'm not actually 12 right now. It was my 17th birthday, and I am Ashura's reincarnate, the sage of six paths gave me power, I befriended kurama, I was fighting against Obito and madara, I ended up fighting Kaguya, we sealed her, and then I was pushed into a space time portal, and taken here!"

Minato smiled and said "So you are very strong, and Obito? He was my student and died years ago." Naruto shook his head and said "No, madara saved him, and then after he saw rin die, he joined up with madara and joined the enemy. He ended up summoning kurama and attacking the leaf. I changed him, as I change everyone. I brought him back in the light." Minato smiled, and then started getting surrounded by the nine tails cloak. Then he said "I am happy for you, Naruto." Then kurama absorbed the nine tails cloak, and minato with it. (He is now inside naruto, as a conscience).

 **With orochimaru**

Orochimaru was racing through the trees to find Sasuke.

"I think someone is heading towards our way." Sasuke said.

"Do you think it is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"No I don't think so, this power seems evil." Sasuke answered.

Then suddenly something came out from the bushes it was orochimaru.

"Orochimaru?!" Sasuke said.

"Suprised to see me?" Orochimaru said.

"Where is Naruto!?" Sasuke said.

"Oh that brat, by now he's probably dead, what do you expect. Fighting the 4th hokage is difficult, especially when he is your dad." Orochimaru answered.

"I can't move damn it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Neither can I! But naruto fought the 4th hokage! The 4th hokage is naruto's DAD!?" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, and I can sense your fear, but don't worry I'll make your death quick and painless." Orochimaru said.

Come on move! Move! Sasuke said in his head.

Then Orochimaru quickly threw two kunai knives at Sasuke and Sakura.

But Sasuke stabbed himself with a kunai and grabbed Sakura and jumped into the trees.

"Hmmm pretty smart he used his pain to get away." Orochimaru said.

(Ninja art: summoning jutsu!). Orochimaru yelled.

And huge a snake appeared and went behind Sasuke.

'Come on there's no way Naruto-kun is dead he never gives up.' Sakura said in her head.

'Wait a sec there's a huge snake behind us.' Sakura said in her head.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Shush, he may hear you." Sasuke said but then Sasuke looked behind him and saw a huge snake.

"Shit!" Sasuke said and grabbed Sakura and jumped from the trees.

"He fell right into my trap." Orochimaru said.

(Ninja art: snake sword jutsu!) Orochimaru yelled.

Damn it! (Fire style: phoenix king dance!) Sasuke yelled.

Then there was a huge explosion.

"Danm! I think that sword stabbed me in the gut." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sakura, you ok?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura answered.

"Alright you wanna fight me come at me!" Sasuke yelled.

"But Sasuke you're hurt let me fight." Sakura said.

"Oh please, you're just a little girl like you could do anything." Orochimaru said.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! Naruto-kun taught me some good jutsu." Sakura screamed.

(Water style: water surpent jutsu!) Sakura yelled.

(Mud style: mud slide jutsu) Orochimaru yelled.

Huge explosions roared through the forests.

Sakura started bleeding from her leg.

"Damn it!" Sakura said.

"Come on where is Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"There is no way he is dead." Sasuke said worried.

"Well if you won't attack I will." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru came charging at them but then sakura was able to stop him

"No way did she just stop him with a punch." Sasuke said.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" (Ninja art: Cherry blossom dance!) Sakura said.

A bunch of flowers went around Orochimaru and started to poison him.

"Arrrrrrgghhggrr!" Orochimaru yelled in pain.

"You think you have power I'll show you pow-." Orochimaru got cut off. Naruto used his flying raijin jutsu and teleported to them, and then punched orochimaru

"Naruto-kun!" sakura yelled.

"Naruto, did you really fight the 4th hokage?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was in a taijutsu match with orochimaru and he said "Yeah, I fought my dad."

Sakura said while fighting with him "So it is true, he is your dad?"

"Yep" naruto replied happily.

The third hokage was looking in his orb, and saw the whole thing. The two anbu in his room were going to get some help, because that is a rogue ninja, but lord third insisted that they watch instead, and if anyone were to get injured badly, send help.

Orochimaru got away for a second, and immediately bit Sasuke on the neck.

"Arrrrrrrgghharrr!" Sasuke yelled then fainted.

Orochimaru picked up the scroll and looked at it in his hands suddenly it vanished.

"What the hell?!" Orochimaru said confused.

"You're too slow Orochimaru!" Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was unconscious.

I don't have time for this, here. Orochimaru said and through him the Earth scroll.

Wait! Naruto said.

This time I let you go but next time it won't be so easy I only let you go because the poison is kicking in. Orochimaru said.

Then Orochimaru ran into the trees.

Sakura fainted from her earlier injurieds.

After a few minutes, Sakura woke up in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun!" She said as she hugged him.

Naruto blushed.

ONE HOUR LATER.

"Ok lets wait here for Sasuke to wake up." Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto-kun are you ok?" Sakura said.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"Well those were some huge explosions back there I thought you were dead." Sakura said.

Naruto laughed and said "That was my attack. Then my dad was summoned, and I managed to win."

Sakura said "Wait, so you surpassed the 4th hokage? If you did you also surpassed the third and second!" and naruto just nodded happily.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER! 7 pages long 0_o

RASENDORI OUT!


	5. Chapter 5: Test 2 COMPLETE!

**Chapter 5: Test 2 complete!**

It has been one day since team seven fought against Orochimaru. Naruto and Sakura have been waiting for Sasuke to wake up.

"Kurama, we failed again Sasuke is soon going to seek Orochimaru." Naruto said to the fox.

" **Kit, you still have one more chance you, can still stop him when he tries to leave the village." Kurama said.**

"Yeah I have to agree with kurama." naruto's dad said.

"Ok, but please find out a way that we can get rid of the curse mark. And kurama, explain to dad everything that has happened in my life, and how I got here please." Naruto answered mentally.

"Sakura-chan I can sense three people in those bushes over there." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Ok so how are we going to attack them." Sakura whispered back.

"Not "we" just me." Naruto whispered to her.

"Naruto-kun, I can fight." Sakura said.

"I know you can fight it just looks like you're really tired, and who is going to hold sasuke?" Naruto answered.

"Do think they noticed us?" The sound ninja said.

"Of course they have." The other ninja said.

"Well then lets attack." Sound ninja said.

"Hey kids give us your scroll and the uchiha and no one gets hurt!" The sound ninja said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Naruto answered.

"Listen kid, just give up your out numbered." The sound ninja said.

"And your out classed." Naruto said.

Then one of the sound ninja came charging at Naruto. And yelled (Ninja art:Sound wave!). "Danm it my ears!" Naruto yelled. "I'm not done yet now its my turn!" Naruto answered. (Lightning style: lightning fang!) Naruto said as he stabbed the the sound ninja in the arm. "Arrrrgh!" He yelled in pain.

"Damn you." One of them said.

"Ninja art: sonic boom!" He yelled.

But then there was a flash behind them, it was Sasuke.

"What the hell?" The ninja said.

Sasuke stopped his attack and punched him in the face and turned him around a was about to dislocate his arm when

Naruto yelled "Sasuke stop! Let him go, or else." and naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke let go of the ninja and they ran into the forest.

"Come on guys lets go to the tower it's been three days, and we only have two left." Naruto said.

" **Kit, I've figured out a way to get rid of the curse mark, but your not going to like it." Kurama said.**

"Well what is the plan." Naruto said.

" **Ok your going to need to absorb the curse seal then-"**

"Wait what! but that curse seal has demon chakra no human can destroy it only demons can." Naruto interrupted.

" **Who ever said I wasn't a demon." Kurama answered.**

"Ok, I guess this will work." Naruto said mentally to Kurama.

Then Naruto stopped walking.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong?" Sakura said.

Then Naruto swiftly moved towards Sasuke and punched him hard enough to knock him out .

"NARUTO-KUN! what the hell? what are you doing?!" Sakura questioned him anxiously

"Don't worry I'm saving him!" Naruto answered.

Then Naruto quickly put his hands on Sasuke's curse mark and absorbed it.

"Naruto don't!" Sakura yelled.

But it was too late Naruto Had already absorbed it.

"Arrrghhhh Dammmmmnn it!" Naruto yelled in pain.

Naruto's pain started to subside.

"Naruto what did you just do?" Sakura asked.

"I absorbed the curse seal." Naruto answered.

"But I thought only demons could destroy the curse seal." Sakura said.

"Well maybe it just worked for me." Naruto said sheepishly.

Then Sasuke woke up.

"Ugh! what the hell it feels like I've been hit in the head like 100 hundred times." Sasuke said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Naruto said.

'So it did work.' Naruto said mentally.

"Ok now that we're all ok let's get back to the tower we only have two days left to finish, and plus it's still morning and we are not that far so we can easily make it." Sakura said.

"Ok let's go!" Naruto said excitedly.

Then Team 7 ran as fast as they could to the tower.

 **FINALLY AT THE TOWER.**

"Finally, we're at the tower!" Naruto yelled.

"You're so loud dobe." Sasuke said.

"And your so annoying teme!" Naruto answered.

'Finally things are back to normal.' Sakura said mentally

"Anyways since we are here and we have the two scrolls so let's go." Sakura said smiling.

Team seven walked into the room.

"Ok so I think we're supposed to open the scrolls and lay them out." Naruto said

Then Naruto and Sakura unrolled and layed out the scrolls.

Then a huge puff of smoke came.

"Hey guys!" the voice said.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Long time no see." Iruka said sheepishly.

"Wait so why are you here." Sakura asked.

"I'm supposed to teach you the lesson of the second part of the chunin exams." Iruka said.

And the lesson is? Sasuke asked.

"The lesson is that if you don't heaven but you do have earth then you should train on heaven, For example the whole point of this test is to see if your team has earth and heaven, you see earth is your strength and heaven is your smarts. the whole test was to see if your team has the strength and the smarts." Iruka said smiling.

"Oh now I get it." Naruto said still confused as Minato explained it to him.

"I am also here to congratulate the three of you! Now that you have past the second round you may go to the arena." Iruka said smiling.

Team seven walked into the doorway we're they saw the rookie nine, the sand siblings, and some of the sound ninja. Naruto even saw Fuu. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. And Naruto thought that he should talk to Fuu.

"Hi My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"Hey I'm Fuu." She said back.

"So I hear you're from Iwa." Naruto said.

"Yeah!" she answered back.

Naruto wanted to ask if she was a jinchuriki but he didn't want anyone to hear them.

" **Kit I can link your mindscape with hers so you can talk to each other." the fox said .**

"Fuu." Naruto said mentally.

"Wait what how did you get into my mind?" Fuu said.

"Listen quickly, I know that you're a jinchuriki and I am going to need your help soon just like all the other jinchuriki, you see that boy over there with red hair he's also a jinchuriki."

Then their conversation ended. Then Fuu smiled at him and Naruto walked back to his team.

Naruto had a whole new plan, he knew that he couldn't save everyone on his own so his plan was to form a group with all the jinchuriki to take down the Akatsuki, he just didn't know how but he already had one down.

"Silence!" The third hokage said.

"Ok I know that you all are tired from the second round of the chunin exams. But since there are too many of you, we will have to have preliminary rounds. So the first match will be-"

SASUKE UCHIHA VS HAUOI MASAD

Ok guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is a big deal! See you next chapter!

RASENDORI OUT!


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto and Menma

**Chapter 6: Naruto and Menma**

SASUKE UCHIHA VS HAUOI MASAD

"Man this'll be interesting, you better win teme." Naruto said.

"Of course I will dobe." Sasuke said to his rival.

"Yeah, of course my Sasuke-kun will." Ino said.

Hauoi and Sasuke walked into the arena and gave each other a hard stare.

"Ok Let the first match, Begin!" The procter said.

Sasuke came charging at Hauoi at full speed and hit him with a barrage of taijutsu, he was able to block some of them but got hit in the face a few times.

Then Sasuke started making some hand signs and yelled (Fire style: fiery fist of hell!) Then Hauoi yelled (Water style: water bullet jutsu). Steam filled the air and then Sasuke used his sharingan and ran towards Hauoi and punched him sending him flying in the air and used lions barrage.

"And the winner of the first Match is SASUKE UCHIHA!" The procter said.

Sasuke walked back up to his teammates.

"I wonder if I'll be in the next fight." Naruto said excitedly.

"And the second Match be...

MENMA UZUMAKI VS KITO GIERA"

"Dang it! I wasn't picked, wait what!" Naruto said.

Minato covered his mouth.

Naruto had just realized that Menma last name was Uzumaki he knew this person had to be related to him. After all, Uzumaki isn't a common name.

Naruto looked at the third hokage and the third just smiled at him and nodded.

Then Naruto knew this person had to be related to him.

I mean we sort of look alike he has black hair instead of blonde and he still has the same blue eyes as me.

The whole rookie 9 just kept on staring at Naruto and then back at Menma.

"Ready... Fight!" The procter said.

Then Menma quickly summoned 5 shadow clones and they all came charging at Kito using a lot of taijutsu moves.

Then Kito used a paper bomb and blew up all of them.

Smoke filled the room but then Menma brought out three swords one in his right one in his left and one in his mouth.

Why Three swords? Sakura asked.

"Well, they say a long time ago three sword style was extremely powerful. But no one really uses it anymore because it is extremely hard to master. I'm surprised a genin was able to master it." Kakashi said.

"Ha ha dobe you only use two swords." Sasuke laughed at Naruto.

"I don't need three swords Damn it!" Naruto yelled back.

Menma charged at him with all his strength and might.

Then he yelled (Three sword style: on giri!) The blade stabbed Kito and he went flying back.

"Is that all you got!" Kito yelled mocking Menma.

"No it's not!" Menma answered.

Menma ran towards him stabbed right threw his body and Kito fell to the ground.

Naruto was about to run to talk to Menma until he was grabbed by his shirt.

"Kakashi sensei, come on let me go!" Naruto said.

"I think it would be better if you talk to him later." Kakashi answered.

"Ok the winner for the second round is... MENMA UZUMAKI!"

"The third match will be...

NARUTO UZUMAKI VS KIBA INUZUKA!"

Menma was surprised that someone had the same last name as him.

"Oh come on kiba gets an easy match!" Ino said.

Now Naruto was mad.

Naruto and Kiba stepped in the arena.

"Naruto, you are so screwed." Kiba said.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." Naruto answered back.

"You may now begin your fight!" The procter said.

Kiba charged at Naruto and yelled ( Ninja art: fang over fang!) but Naruto dodged the attack.

"Sorry Kakashi, but your student doesn't have a chance." Kurenai said.

"I wouldn't count Naruto out yet, he is pretty unpredictable." Kakashi answered.

Then he went into bijuu mode. The third was wondering what was the aurora of yellow chakra coming from he thought it might've been the kyuubi but he always thought the kyuubi's chakra would be red.

Then Naruto charged at Kiba and used taijutsu against him. During this taijutsu battle Naruto was able to put a flying raijin Kanji on Kiba's back, and Minato smiled.

Kiba was out of breath, while Naruto on the other hand was just fine.

Then they both charged at each other with full speed (Ninja art : fang over fang!) Kiba yelled. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion, then suddenly Naruto teleported right above kiba and rasenganed him in the back slamming him in the ground.

Every jonin in that room was astonished, even the hokage thought there was no way a kid just used the fourths jutsu.

Kakashi smiled and said. "I told you he unpredictable Kurenai."

Kiba was lying on the ground unconscious, the doctors had to come and bring him to the ER.

"Kakashi sensei, what was that jutsu that Naruto used." Sakura asked.

"It's called the rasengan, a jutsu created by the fourth hokage, the only people who know how to use that jutsu is the fourth obviously and his teacher jiraiya, one of the three sannin." Kakashi answered.

Naruto walked back to his teammates.

"Now the fourth match will be...

SAKURA HARUNO VS GAARA!"

"Ok come on I've got this." Sakura said to herself.

Naruto knew that Sakura would be crushed, He wanted to tell her to forfeit the match but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"You may begin." The proctor said.

Sakura came charging at him and was about to stab him with a kunai knife when sand came up out of nowhere and attacked her.

"Sakura can't win this one." Naruto said sadly.

"What mean of course she can she can use water style against Gaara's sand." Sasuke said.

"No, this guy I can see it in his eyes he has a bloodlust." Naruto said.

"Well, I still think she has a chance, come on Naruto have more faith in your teammate." Kakashi said jumping into the conversation.

'I guess Kakashi sensei has a point, maybe I should have more faith. Naruto said to himself.

(Sand style: sand coffin!)

Sakura was about to get crushed then

(Water style: water whirlpool!)

Gaara's sand got wet and fell to the ground.

Sakura got up from the ground very injured, looked forward and saw that Gaara was gone.

"Sakura watch out!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura turned around and all she saw was Gaara's foot hitting her face. She went flying and smashed into the wall.

"Give up, your existence isn't stronger than mine." Gaara said.

"Shut up! Come on Sakura don't give up!" Naruto yelled.

"He actually believes that girl can win against Gaara." Temari said.

'Naruto's right I can't give up.' Sakura thought to herself.

Then chakra started to build up chakra in her hands.

"SSSSHHHAAAAANNNNNRROOOO" (Cha)

Sakura punched Gaara and drove him into the ground making a huge crater.

Sakura was out of breath.

Gaara got up and attached his sand to her legs and swung her around and slammed her into the wall. Sakura tried to get up but couldn't.

"Damn it! I don't have enough chakra." Sakura said to herself.

Naruto was gritting his teeth.

(Ninja art: sand tsunami!) Gaara yelled. The sand was about to hit Sakura when:

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Gaara and the sand away.

"The fight is over Gaara there is no need to kill." Naruto said.

"Why? Why would you save such a worthless worm she has no poin-"

"I saved her because she is my friend!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto picked her up and brought her to the ER.

"The winner is Gaara!" The proctor said.

The next few battles happened pretty quick.

SHIKAMARU NARA VS HIRO OMAKE!  
Shikamaru won.

HINATA HYUGA VS NEJI HYUGA!  
Neji won.

TEMARI VS TENTEN!  
Temari won.

CHOJI AKAMICHI VS NAKARU DARA  
Nakaru won.

SHINO ABURAMAI VS SHADARA TAKA! Shino won.

KANKURO VS KITO TARUAMA!  
Kankuro won.

FUU VS INO YAMANAKA!  
Fuu won.

And Rock Lee got a pass to the finals.

"For those who made it through the preliminary rounds step into the arena."the proctor said.

After they stepped into the arena the proctor gave them a piece of paper with a number on it.

Now say your number. The proctor said.

5\. Sasuke said.

8\. Menma said.

7\. Naruto said.

1\. Gaara said.

3\. Shikamaru said.

4\. Neji said.

2\. Temari said.

6\. Nakaru said.

9\. Shino said.

10\. Kankuro said.

11\. Fuu said.

12\. Lee said.

'So my first match is Rock Lee eh.'  
Naruto thought.

"So my first match is Neji." Sasuke said.

"I'm giving you all on month to train for the finals until then good luck with your training."

AFTER THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS.

Naruto and Menma were walking together.

"So you're an Uzumaki too eh Menma." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Menma said.

"So do you have parents?" Naruto asked.

"No, they died when I was born, do you have parents." Menma answered.

"No, mine died when I was born too." Naruto answered.

"Well that means we could be twin brothers." Menma said excitedly.

"Well we are the same age and we do look alike but I doubt that were twin brothers we are most likely cousins." Naruto said.

"Well I do know someone who might know how are we related." Naruto said.

"Who?" Menma asked

"The third hokage." Naruto answered.

"I like to call him Oji-san." Naruto said.

"The third hokage is your Grandpa!?" Menma asked.

"No, but he's taken care of me since I was a baby and he is old so I like to call him Oji-san." Naruto answered.

"You know Naruto since we are family I need to tell you this I've never told this to anyone. I'm a jinchuriki." menma said.

Naruto smiled and almost cried tears of joy.

"That's funny because I am a jinchuriki too." Naruto said smiling.

"Well what tailed beast do you have?" Naruto said.

"The ten tailed wolf, what is yours?" Menma asked.

Naruto then asked Kurama what is the ten tailed wolf.

" **Kit, in this world, the 11 tails was broken into 10 tailed beasts, not 10 tails into 9. The ten tails only has a little more chakra then me. If I were to get a headstart in a fight with him by 30 seconds, I would win." said Kurama.**

"Mine is the nine tailed fox." Naruto answered.

"Ok well then we should ask the third how we are related." Menma said.

Naruto and Menma ran towards the hokage tower when they got there they talked to the hokage.

"Oji-san, I wanna know how we are related." Naruto said.

"You two are twin brothers, Menma is the older one." The third said.

"Then why were we separated in different villages." They both asked.

"Your parents wanted to keep you safe so they separated you two." The third said.

"And our parents are Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Minato Namikaze." Naruto finished for the third.

"Wait a second how did you know that?" The hokage asked.

"Listen I'm actually from the future. And another dimension" Naruto said.

"Prove it." The third said.

"How do you think I got so strong these past few months and how I got taller and look a lot more like my father. Plus I can control my bijuu." Naruto said.

"Well if you're from the future why did you come back to the past?" Hiruzen asked.

"I didn't, I got sucked into a dimensional portal while fighting Kaguya, the first to have chakra, and woke up in my twelve year old body. Some things are different however." Naruto answered.

"Well then we shouldn't tell anyone what happens in the future." Menma said.

"Well what does happen in the future?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well you die a month from now, you die from being killed by Orochimaru." Naruto said.

Hope you enjoyed :)

Rasendori out.


	7. Chapter 7: The Pervy Sage

**Chapter 7: The pervy sage**

Naruto and Menma walked through the streets of konoha.

"So, Menma since I don't have any training partners I was wondering if you wanted to train with me." Naruto said.

"Well of course I will train with you, we're brothers now plus now we can get to know each other little bit better and an older twin brother like me has to look for a younger twin brother like you." Menma said.

"Hey you're only older than me by a few minutes." Naruto said.

"So since we both want to know more about each other, what is your future goal in life?" Naruto asked.

"My future goal in life is to become the greatest swordsman in the world." Menma said with pride.

"Mine used to be to become hokage, but now I feel like I just want to be free. Then I'll become hokage." Naruto said with a smile.

"Anyway do you have any idea of someone who can train us?" Menma asked.

"Well I do know someone, but he is probably doing 'research'." Naruto answered.

"Who cares I'm willing to get anyone's help right now." Menma said.

"Ok then." Naruto said.

"So do you know where to find this guy?" Menma asked.

"Yup." Naruto said and ran towards the hot springs.

"Come on what can there be at a hot spring?" Menma asked.

"You'll see." Naruto said.

Then they found a guy with white hair spying on the some girls in the hot springs, he had a nose bleed.

"Pervy Sage?!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn it! Kid I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya said back.

Then all the girls looked at Jiraiya and ran screaming out of the hot springs and punching him in the face and trampling him.

"Aww man my back!" Jiraiya said.

"Hey Pervy Sage can you train us!?" Naruto asked.

"Damn I think I got hit so hard I'm seeing double." Jiraiya said.

"Nope we're twins." Naruto said smiling.

"Wait what!?" Jiraiya questioned.

AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS.

"So you two are twins but you were separated at birth?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup." they both said.

"You knew didn't you?" Menma asked.

"Yeah I did, and I am Naruto's godfather." Jiraiya said.

"Well I should also tell you I'm from the future" Naruto said.

"Naruto I thought you said you wouldn't tell anybody." Menma said.

"Don't worry we can trust him." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I already knew you were from the future." Jiraiya said.

"Wait what! How did you know!?" Naruto said.

"I could tell that you learned how to control your bijuu, plus I didn't think it was possible for you to get this much stronger in a few months." Jiraiya said.

"Well ok let's start training." Naruto said.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Jiraiya asked

"I want to know how to use summon toads." Naruto said.

"I want to know how to use the rasengan." Menma said.

"Ok." Jiraiya said and then summoned an small old toad and gave Menma a water balloon.

"What is this supposed to do." Menma asked.

"You're supposed to move the water inside the balloon until it pops, after that I'll give you a rubber ball, then you figure it out by yourself." Jiraiya said.

"Ok Naruto before you learn how to summon toads you have to sign this contract with your blood." The toad said.

Naruto bit his thumb enough for a small amount of blood to come out then he signed his name with his blood.

Naruto mentally asked Minato to release Kurama's cage.

Then Naruto and Menma kept on practicing with their training.

A FEW HOURS LATER.

Naruto and Menma have been training for hours and finally decided to take a break and eat at Ichiraku's.

"So, Naruto did you learn how to summon toads?" Menma asked.

"Yup, I also learned how to use sage mode. I already know how to do this, I just have to change a bit due to different chakra amounts and physical strength. What about you, did you learn how to use the rasengan?" Naruto said.

"Almost, but it is a lot harder than I thought. Menma said.

"Hey, Naruto." Menma said

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"What did you mean when you said you wanted to be free?" Menma asked.

"Well one day I plan on forming a group with all the jinchuriki so we can join our dreams together and truly be free. Mainly I don't want the mistakes such as madara and the pervy sage's death to repeat. " Naruto said smiling.

"And when do you plan on starting it?" Menma asked.

"Well right now I'm starting out small I've already told a girl named Fuu who is a jinchuriki, you know and you're a jinchuriki so that is two so far. Next I'm going for gaara." Naruto said.

Naruto and Menma walked out of the ramen shop.

"Hey Menma you can stay at my apartment if you want." Naruto said.

"Yeah sure." Menma said with a smile.

Finally they made it over to Naruto's apartment.

"So do you want to sleep on the couch or bed?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'll sleep on the couch." Menma said.

And Naruto slept on the bed.

IN THE MORNING

Naruto woke up in the morning took a shower and brushed his teeth and then he realized that Menma was gone but there was a note.

Sorry Naruto I woke up earlier than you and I didn't want to wake you up, so I went out to train. I guess I'll see you in a few hours.

Love, Menma

'Well I guess I'll check up on Sakura at the hospital.' Naruto thought.

After the fight against Gaara, Sakura had been put in the hospital.

Naruto arrived at the hospital and walked up to the front counter.

"Hey, I'm here to see Sakura Haruno." Naruto said with his foxy smile.

The nurse looked at him in disgust.

"She is in room 47, how do I know you won't kill her, I mean you did kill all those people all those years ago!" The nurse spat.

"It wasn't me it was the nine tailed fox." Naruto answered.

"Yeah and that thing is sealed inside of you and probably has taken over you." The nurse yelled.

Naruto replied "It's the other way around. I have taken over it. Kurama has been tamed."

Then Suddenly an anbu appeared out of nowhere and punched the nurse.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You know the rules!" The anbu said.

Naruto then walked to room 47, took a deep breath and opened the door, he then saw Ino putting flowers in Sakura's vace. Sakura was still unconscious.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I came here to visit Sakura-chan." He answered.

"Oh, well when she wakes up I'll tell her you visited." Ino said.

Naruto gave her a few flowers and a note that said get well soon.

Then he left and then he saw ino at the front desk checking out of the hospital.

"I guess I'll see you around!" Naruto said.

"Naruto good luck in the final rounds!" Ino said.

Naruto ran out of the hospital he was going to see Gaara, Naruto knew a few places Gaara might be but he didn't know where exactly he would be. Then Naruto looked up on top of a building and saw him, it was Gaara. He stood their looking at the whole village. Then Naruto jumped on top of the building.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto said smiling.

"What do you want." Gaara said back.

"Listen, Gaara I don't have time for Shikaku's anger issues!" Naruto said.

"How did you know about him?!" Gaara asked.

"Gaara, I am just like you I also have a tailed beast." Naruto answered.

"Well... Are there more people like us?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah there are." Naruto answered.

"Well who are they?" Gaara asked.

"Well there is me, obviously, my older twin brother Menma, A girl named Fuu, Then there is Roshi, Han, Yugito, Killer Bee, Yugara, And Utakata." Naruto said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gaara asked.

"Because in a few months from now I will need your help." Naruto said.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because, I want to take down a group called The Akatsuki, an S classed group of ninja who plan on capturing all the jinchuriki's tailed beast and destroying the ninja world, would you like to help me?" Naruto said putting out his hand for Gaara to shake it.

"Well then I am in, who else knows about your plan?" Gaara said shaking Naruto's hand.

"Well let's see, Me, You, Menma, and Fuu." Naruto answered.

"Well that's four out of ten of us." Gaara said.

"I guess I'll see you in the finals Gaara." Naruto said.

Then they both turned around and went different directions. Gaara smiled for the first time since he was younger. He had finally found people he trusted, he finally had friends.

Naruto finally made it to the training grounds and found Jiraiya teaching Menma how to use sage mode.

"Hey Pervy sage!" Naruto said smiling.

"Damn it kid, I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya said.

"It's not my fault you're a pervert." Naruto said.

"I'm not a pervert." Jiraiya said.

"Oh yeah then what are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" He yelled with a devilish smile.

Naruto and Menma both laughed at his silliness.

"Hey are you guys hungry pervy take us out to eat at Ichiraku's." Naruto and Menma said with ramen in their eyes.

"Fine I'll take you but after that we're going out of the village to find "research"." He said with a small nose bleed.

Menma and Naruto both face palmed.

Hope you guys enjoyed that extra long chapter!

Rasendori, out.


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning of the finals

**Chapter 8:** Beginning of the finals!

It's been three weeks since Naruto and Menma's training began, and they have been traveling outside of konoha they only have one more week until the final rounds of the chunin exams start, so they have been begging jiraiya to bring them to the hidden leaf village. But during their training outside of konoha they've meet a few other jinchuriki, Utakata, Roshi, and Han, and they have agreed to join Naruto's group.  
 **  
FINALLY AT KONOHA.**

"Finally we made it to konoha." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah we finally made it!" Menma said grinning.

"Wow you guys I didn't know you guys like konoha that much." Jiraiya said.

"No it's not that it's just we've been to so many hot springs trying to find research that I guess we started to miss konoha." Naruto said.

" **Kit, you and Menma need to go to where the toad sages live." Kurama said**.

Naruto used flying raijin jutsu to get to the toad sages.

"Hi Naruto and Menma , the great toad sage has been waiting for you." Gamabunta said.

"Hi Old grandma toad I'm Naruto here and this is my twin brother Menma." Naruto said smiling.

Then Menma smacked him on the head.

"You idiot, this toad isn't just some toad he's the great toad sage probably born hundreds of years before you and he is a guy, Sorry mister toad sir, my idiot twin brother was just acting like the idiot he is he didn't mean any harm." Menma said sheepishly.

"Anyways I summoned you two here for a very important reason, but first to start out I want to tell you that Naruto I know that you're from the future."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I can see anything that happens in this world, wars, death, life, anything." The Great toad answered.

"The reason why I summoned you here is because... You Naruto and your brother Menma have great power, Naruto you have the power of Hagoromo the sage of the sixth paths, And Menma you have the power of Hamura, Hagoromo's brother, that means that you two will one day become the saviors of the world. It also means that you Naruto have the Sharingan, and your brother Menma has the Byakugan."

"Wait If have the power of the sage of the sixth paths wouldn't that mean that I have the rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." The toad answered.

"Well what of I activate this rinnegan one day wouldn't that mean my eyes would stay that way?" Naruto asked.

"No, you can deactivate it." The toad answered.

"Yeah and what about me what of I activate the Byakugan will there be a way make my eyes be normal when I deactivate it?" Menma asked.

"Yes there will." The toad answered.

"Ok Naruto you can use the sharingan, Mangekyou sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan,and rinne-sharingan. And Menma you can use the Byakugan, Coatsogan, and the Tensingan. Also Naruto I know about your plan, you want to form a group of all the jinchuriki to take down the Akatsuki, Madara, and black zetsu before a repeat of the past happens." The Great toad said.

"What are you going to try and stop me?" Naruto asked.

"No, actually I want to help you." The toad answered.

"Ok how are you going to help us?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, I want to teach you how to control Hagoromo's chakra since you already can control half of it. And you Menma I want to teach you to control Hamura's chakra. So I will give you five days to learn this senjutsu Naruto." The toad said.

The toad handed him a piece of paper that said (Sage art: Dark implosion).

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"It's an S class sage jutsu that gathers all the energy around it and releases it through a huge explosion. But it can only be used by someone with demonic chakra, and you have the kyuubi's chakra so I thought it would suit you well, but if you put too much demonic chakra in the "Dark implosion" it can blow up a whole village. And for you Menma since you're an expert in lighting style I want you to learn (Sage art: lightning arrow). It also an S classed sage jutsu that creates a lightning bow and arrow that can even break the strongest metals and if it is strong enough it can split someone's body in half. I thought it would suit you since your a swordsman." The toad said.

"But we only have a week until the chunin exams." Menma said.

"It won't take that long to master it will only take three days or so." The toad said.

Then they went to the toad sages training grounds Naruto made some hand signs and then clapped his hands together and started forming demonic chakra,then split his hands apart and a red ball of energy started to form in between them with red rings of fire started to form around the red ball of energy.

Naruto tried to control it but it blew up in his face sending him flying back. Then Menma tried to form a bow and arrow of lighting in his hands.

But then Menma shot it hitting a giant bolder the arrow exploded the bolder sending rocks flying back at him

"Man this'll take a while." Naruto said.

 **THREE DAYS LATER.  
**  
"Finally we've mastered these jutsu." Menma said.

Naruto said "I have a surprise for you menma."

"What is it?" Menma asked.

Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu!" And menma jumped back. Menma stood whose eyed at what he saw.

"Yeah let's go ask the Great toad if we can go home." Naruto said after they finished up.

"Hey Great toad were going home so I guess we'll see you next time." Naruto said smiling.

"Well come back soon." The toad said.

Then Naruto and Menma teleported to konoha.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Menma asked.

"I still need to meet up with Gaara and you should go and meet Fuu since you don't know her to that well so I guess I'll see you around." Naruto said.

"Ok." Menma said.

Naruto walked through the streets of konoha and found Gaara.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Gaara said back.

"I came here to tell you that I know about the sound and sand alliance and about Orochimaru. But I'm telling you that when the fight starts I am going to need your help." Naruto said.

"Ok, well good luck in the finals." Gaara said.

Then Naruto left.

BACK WITH MENMA.

"Hey Fuu!" Menma said grinning.

"Umm do I know you." Fuu said back.

"I'm Naruto's older twin brother, My name's Menma Uzumaki." Menma said proudly.

"Oh well hi, so why did you come to meet me?" Fuu asked.

"Well Naruto told you about his plan right?" Menma asked.

"Yeah and what about it?" Fuu said.

"Well Naruto is going to need your help my help and Gaara's help in the finals you see when after the final rounds in the chunin exams the going to be a fight that breaks out between the sound and sand vs the leaf and that's when you, me, Naruto, and Gaara will try our best to stop the battle." Menma said.

Fuu was speechless.

"Ok I'm in and ready to fight." Fuu said anxiously.

 **THREE DAYS LATER.**

It was finally the day of the finals in the chunin exams. Naruto and Menma woke up and got ready. The finals would be started in an hour but most people showed up early.

 **AT THE FINALS**

"Come on where is Naruto-kun." Sakura said looking from the stands.

"I'm sure that he'll be here soon." Ino said.

Everyone was there except Naruto and Menma. Fuu was there ,Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Nakaru, Shino, Kankuro, and Lee.

Then suddenly a kunai with Kanji symbols came down flying to the ground. Then all of the sudden Naruto and Menma teleported right on the two knives.

"Of course, do you always have to have a flashy entrance." Sasuke said with a eye roll.

"It's not that I'm trying to be flashy I guess I am just that cool." Naruto said.

"Oh please." Sasuke said.

"So who's your friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh this is Menma my older twin brother." Naruto said.

"Yeah I can definitely see the resemblance in the whiskers." Sasuke said.

"Ok all of the remaining contestants go to the room over there." The proctor said.

"Now for the first match it will be...

NARUTO UZUMAKI VS ROCK LEE!"

Naruto and Rock Lee walked right into the center of the battlefield.

"Your Battle may begin!" The proctor yelled.

"My flames of youth shall burn brightly and I will show Gai sensei that I am strong!" Lee yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me, again with these flames of youth." Naruto said face palming.

Then Lee suddenly charged at Naruto with a kick. Then Naruto dodged it and then made two shadow clones that came charging at Lee. But Lee easily took them down.

Then Naruto went bijuu god mode. Naruto and Lee came charging at each other and both punched each other in the face sending them flying back. Naruto started hovering a bit with his bijuu god. Then they both came charging at each other again and it became this all out taijutsu battle and it seemed that they both were evenly matched.

Everyone watching was surprised to see him flying.

Then Naruto suddenly kicked him in the face. But Lee was able to keep his balance and landed on his feet.

"Ok, Naruto since you think your flames of youth shine brighter than mine then I'll show you." Rock Lee said

First gate!

Second gate!

Third gate!

Then Naruto made a bunch of shadow clones he got one into sage mode, then he released it.

Well then it looks like I have to go all out too! Naruto yelled, now being in bijuu god sage mode.

Naruto and Lee charged at each other again. "Leaf hurricane!" Lee yelled. But Naruto was able to block it.

'Is that sage mode Naruto is using?' The hokage wondered.

Then Lee and Naruto both ran up the walls and kicked each other in the face. But both landed on their feet.

"I guess I'll use my final attack!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah and I guess I'll have to use my final attack." Naruto said.

"Leaf's dragon eye!" Lee yelled.

(Sage art: Dark implosion!) Naruto yelled.

Naruto's attack hit Lee right in the stomach and Lee's attack hit Naruto in the face. Sending both of them flying back, but lee was immediately knocked unconscious.

'Did Naruto just use one of the sage of six paths Justus?!' The hokage wondered again.

"I don't get it who won?" Sakura asked.

"Well it depends on who stands up first. That jutsu was the sage of six paths jutsu itself, so he won't be getting up that quickly." Kakashi answered.

"Come on Lee get up." Gai said.

"Hey! Naruto get up!" Menma yelled.

Then Naruto got up and brushed himself off.

Naruto pressed his hand against lee's head and lee woke up.

"That was an amazing fight there Lee." Naruto said helping him up.

"Naruto you have proven to me that your flames of youth shine brighter than mine! You shall now become my eternal rival!" Lee yelled.

"Oh brother." Naruto said face palming.

"Oh brother is right." Menma said.

"And the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor yelled.

"And the Next fight is...

MENMA UZUMAKI VS NAKARU DARA!"

Menma and Nakaru walked to the center of the arena.

"Let the Battle begin!" The proctor yelled.

Menma brought out his three swords one in his right hand and another in his left hand and one in his mouth.

Then Nakaru brought out his three swords one in his right hand and the other in his left hand and the other in his mouth. "Ultimate swordsman mode!" He yelled.

"What the hell!?" Menma said.

"This Nakaru guy looks a lot stronger than I thought." Naruto said Nervously.

"Yeah he's from the sand village I'm surprised he's still a genin he is one of our best swordsman." Gaara said. "But I still think that Menma has a chance."

Menma charged towards Nakaru.

(Three sword style: three headed wolverine!) Menma yelled.

Then Nakaru ran towards Menma and yelled.

(Three sword style: three bladed lightning bolt!)

When their swords clash a huge crater formed on the ground.

Then they both jumped back.

"You're pretty good." Menma said.

"Yeah you are too." Nakaru said.

(Lightning style: lightning chain!) Menma yelled. The lightning chain was about to hit Nakaru but he blocked it with his hands grabbed the chain and pulled Menma with it and slammed him to the wall.

"I don't get it why didn't the lightning chain destroy his armor?" Naruto asked.

"You're right it should've but Naraku's armor isn't even made of metal, it is made from a meteor rock." Gaara said.

"Wow this fight is going to be interesting." Naruto said.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Rasendori, out!


	9. Chapter 9: Leaf Attack

**Chapter 9: LEAF ATTACK**

Menma got up.

"You will never beat me." Menma said.

"Oh yeah and why is that." Naraku said mocking Menma.

"Because I will become the greatest swordsman in the world." Menma said.

"You think that you can become the greatest swordsman, well them you might as well quit while you're ahead because that title belongs to me!" Naraku yelled.

"Well then let's battle for the title of greatest swordsman." Menma said.

(Three sword style: hell's three sided blade!) Menma yelled.

(Sword art: Demon sky blade!) Naraku yelled.

Fire filled the whole arena. Then they both charged at each other and there was this huge sword fight the spectators were impressed. Then they jumped away from each other and they were breathing heavily.

"Is that all you got?" Naraku asked.

"No I can do way more." Menma answered.

(Three sword style: wind dragon slice!) Menma yelled.

(Sword art: scorching fire blade!) Naraku yelled.

Dust filled the arena, and when it settled nothing was in the arena.

Then everyone heard a huge clash of swords in the air and they saw Menma and Nakaru clashing swords together back to back sparks started to fly and eventually Nakaru and Menma stabbed their swords past each other then Nakaru started to cough up blood, Menma smiled. Then Menma cough up some blood.

"I'm not done yet." Menma said.

"Neither am I." Nakaru said.

(Three sword style: three headed lightning dragon blade!) Menma yelled.

(Sword art: three headed fire dragon blade!) Naraku yelled.

A huge explosion happened and when the dust settled, Nakaru was on the floor and Menma was putting a sword to Naraku's neck.

"I told you I would become the greatest swordsman." Menma said.

"Well then follow that dream and until then I guess I'll see you around." Nakaru said and walked away.

"And the winner is Menma Uzumaki!" The procter yelled.

"The next fight will be SASUKE UCHIHA VS NEJI HYUGA!"

Everyone in the crowd was cheering and yelling.

"Finally I get to see an Uchiha vs a Hyuga." Someone said from the crowd.

"I'm betting on the Uchiha." Another person said.

Sasuke and Neji walked to the center of the arena.

"Your Battle may begin!" The proctor yelled.

Then Neji activated his Byakugan.

And Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Naruto I thought you got rid of Sasuke's curse mark?" Sakura asked.

"I did but I only got rid of the demonic chakra, so the curse mark only feeds on his chakra." Naruto said.

"And I taught him how to control it." Kakashi finished.

"Hey Naruto how did you get rid of it I thought only people with demonic chakra could do that?" Kakashi questioned.

"Who said I didn't have demon chakra." Naruto said winking.

Neji charged at Sasuke.  
"Gentle fists!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke dodged it and round house kicked him in the face Neji went flying back but landed on his feet. Sasuke then charged at Neji and tried to punch him in the face.

"Rotation!" Neji yelled as Sasuke went flying back.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"It's a jutsu called the rotation a jutsu that can only be used by Hyuga. It's a jutsu that can block almost anything out. The only way to get through it is to move fast enough around it or you can create something to vibrate fast enough through it." Naruto answered.

Then Sasuke ran up the wall.

(Lightning style: chidori!) Sasuke said running down the wall.

"Rotation!" Neji yelled.

Neji was hit by the chidori and was sent flying back in the wall.

"And the winner is SASUKE UCHIHA!"

The crowd was cheering like crazy.

"Now for the next battle GAARA VS FUU!" The proctor yelled.

"Kurama link me with the two of them." Naruto said in his head to Kurama.

"Naruto! What should we do we don't want to hurt each other." Gaara said in his head to Naruto.

"Yeah Gaara's right what should we do." Fuu said.

"Don't worry I have an idea, just make the fight look real. Since Gaara is the main key in the fight he's supposed to give the signal out to the sand. Once they find out he hasn't given the signal they'll attack on their own that's when Me, Gaara, Fuu, and Menma will attack."

"Let the Battle begin!" The proctor yelled.

Fuu ran towards Gaara at full speed.

(Parasite style: poisonous wasp attack!) Fuu yelled.

(Sand style: sand spear!) Gaara yelled.

Then Fuu went bijuu mode, And tried to kick Gaara but his sand blocked it.

"Come on when is Gaara going to give the signal...I can't take this anymore." One of the sand jonin said from the stands.

Then he signaled some other sand Ninja to attack and dropped a poison gas smoke bomb.

"Hey what is that?" Sakura asked.

"The sound and sand have planned to attack." Kakashi answered.

Suddenly the Kazekage took of his mask and grab the third hokage and took him.

Then Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Fuu stood on top of the stadium and watched this huge war break out then there were giant snakes breaking into the stadium.

"Guys it's time." Naruto said. Staring at all of them.

Then all of them went into their bijuu modes, and kurama managed to persuade the ten tailed wolf into lending him some chakra.

Hope you guys enjoyed this!

Rasendori out!


	10. Chapter 10: PROMO

**Chapter 10: PROMO**

"So Naruto what's the plan?" Fuu asked.

"Ok Gaara since you have the best defenses try to defend the village, Fuu since you're good at healing people heal the injured. Since Menma and I make a pretty good team already plus we have the best attacks we'll stop the invaders right in their tracks. Team move out!" Naruto said.

"Wow Naruto you really thought this out." Menma said.

"Of course I did." Naruto said.

"Ok Menma our first priority is to take out those giant snakes as quickly as possible." Naruto said.

(Sage art: massive rasengan!) Naruto yelled.

The rasengan ripped through the snake.

(Three sword style: dragon raider slice!) Menma yelled.

The three swords cut the snake in 3 pieces.

"Ok 2 snakes down 8 to go." Naruto said.

"Menma go and take care of the snakes on the south and west gates, I'll take care of the snakes on the north and south gates. Ready go!" Naruto yelled.

Then Naruto made some hand signs.

(Ninja art: universal pull!) Naruto yelled.

The snake went flying towards Naruto.

(Lightning style: thunder bolt shower!) Naruto yelled.

Naruto started hurling thunder bolts down at the snake. The snake had a bunch of holes in it's body but Naruto wasn't looking and the snake behind him was about to bit him with it's venomous fangs the world seemed like it was moving in slow motion.

"Naruto!" Menma yelled.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled.

"Naruto!" Fuu yelled.

Naruto thought it was all over but then suddenly he heard a man yell.

(Lava style: volcanic lava fists!) Roshi yelled.

"Roshi?! Han!?" Naruto yelled smiling.

"Hey kid." They both said.

"How did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"I heard that the hidden leaf was being attacked, so we came to help." They both said.

"Well since we've taken out all the snakes, all we have to do is stop the sound ninja from coming in." Naruto said.

(Mud style: mud wall jutsu!) Naruto yelled.

"Naruto that's not gonna hold them for long we have take action and attack." Han said.

"Fine." Naruto said.

(Fire style: Phoenix fire pillar wall!) Naruto yelled.

(Lightning style: lightning arrow!) Menma yelled.

(Sand style: sand tsunami!) Gaara yelled.

(Lava style: volcanic explosion!) Roshi yelled.

(Water style: water whirlpool!) Han yelled.

There was a huge explosion, all the sound ninja and sand Ninja went flying back they looked really injured.

"Naruto the ninja are retreating we did it!" Menma said.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Everyone had found out that the third had died. It was sad day for the leaf village.

 **AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

"Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Uzumaki! For saving this village from total destruction and stopping the invasion from coming in the village we would like to promote you Naruto Uzumaki from genin to anbu captain and Menma Uzumaki to anbu co-captain. Please accept this offer." Anko said in a serious face.

"We'll accept!" Naruto and Menma said smiling.

"And Sasuke Uchiha we would like to promote you from genin to chunin. Please accept this offer."

"I'll accept!" Sasuke said.

"And Shikamaru Nara even though you weren't able to fight in the finals you did show genius intellect in the preliminary rounds so we would like to promote you from genin to chunin. Please accept this offer."

"This'll be a drag, but I'll accept anyway." Shikamaru said.

"Well what mask are you choosing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm choosing the wolf mask." Menma said.

"I'm choosing the fox mask." Naruto said.

"Wow that's ironic." Menma said.

"Ah what day we saved the village then we got promoted." Naruto said.

"Yeah I can't believe that you got promoted to a higher rank than me." Menma said.

"Well it was my plan in the first place." Naruto said.

Menma just rolled his eyes.

Menma and Naruto walked up the steps to Naruto's apartment.

"So are you gonna sleep on the couch or not." Menma asked.

Naruto opened the door and turned on the lights.

"What the- what are you guys doing here!" Naruto said.

"Explain Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura said.

"Explain what?" Naruto asked.

"How did you get so strong in these last few months, and who are these people you've been hanging out with like Gaara and Menma!?" Sakura asked.

"Well I got strong by sheer work and hard training, and those people I met...there just friends". Naruto lied.

"Naruto we are your teammates don't lie, tell us the truth." Sasuke said.

"Fine, Menma is my older twin brother, Gaara actually isn't that bad when you get to know him, Roshi and Han are some people I met while traveling with the Pervy Sage, Fuu I met her in the preliminary rounds." Naruto said.

"There's more isn't there?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah there is, you guys know what happened on the night the fourth hokage died right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah the fourth killed the kyuubi and the juubi but died." They both said.

"Well no that's a lie you see the third hokage made up a law that the old generation wasn't allowed to talk about what happened that night. He didn't want the newer generation to know what happened. You see the kyuubi and juubi are made from chakra and chakra can't be destroyed, so the only thing that was logical for the fourth was to do was to seal them within a child but he couldn't seal them into one child so he sealed each of them within two children, his two sons. He sealed the 10 tails in his older son and the 9 tails in the younger son. Not only that but there are many different tailed beasts there's the 1 tails up to the 10 tails the more tails the tailed beast has the stronger it is. I have the 9 tailed fox, my twin brother Menma has the 10 tailed wolf.  
Gaara has the 1 tails, Fuu has the 7 tails, Roshi has the 4 tails, and Han has the 5 tails. Naruto said.

"Wait then that means that you and Menma really are the fourth's sons?" Sakura said.

"Well if Menma is your brother then why haven't we seen him before." Sasuke asked.

"Because, our father had a lot of enemies so to protect us they separated us in different villages." Menma said.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why you all started fighting together." Sakura said.

"Well I have a plan to form all of the jinchuriki together and take down the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"Well, can we join?" They both said.

"I don't think you understand. it's only for jinchuriki." Naruto said.

"But-"

"I think he's right Sakura." Sasuke said.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Rasendori out!

"Jiraiya we've been thinking about this for a while since the third hokage is dead we've decided to announce you as the hokage." One of the Council leaders said.

"Sorry but I can't take this offer, but I do have in mind of who would make a good hokage." Jiraiya said.

"Who?" The Council asked.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya answered.

"Well, do you know where she is?" The Council asked.

"No but I can go find her." Jiraiya said.

"Fine, we'll send in an anbu squad to help you." The Council said.

"That will be unnecessary, I already have two people who will help me." Jiraiya said.

"Who?" The Council asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Uzumaki." Jiraiya said.

"Oh you mean the new anbu captains." The Council said.

"New anbu captains?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, they became anbu captains just a few days ago." The Council said.

 **BACK WITH NARUTO AND MENMA.**

"Hey Naruto wake up!" Menma yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto yawned.

"Man! Why'd you have to wake me up so early." Naruto complained.

"So early!...NARUTO! It's 4:00 in the afternoon." Menma said.

"Oh well where is the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Come on you've got to be kidding me, you've been living here longer than me and you don't know we're the bathroom is? What am I going to do with you?" Menma said.

"Zzzzzzzzzz!"

"Hey don't fall asleep when I'm talking to you!" Menma yelled.

"Uhhghh! I'm up!" Naruto yelled.

"Get dressed we have to get some training done." Menma said.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Naruto and Menma have been training for an hour.

"Hey Naruto since we do make pretty good team together I was wondering if you wanted to create a few special attacks together?" Menma asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Naruto said.

"Ok so what do you have in mind?" Menma asked.

Naruto went into deep thought about an attack that would work it had to be fast but not to obvious, it also had to injure the enemy enough so that he/she was either be dead or unconscious. But then Naruto remembered a jutsu that the Raikage and Killer bee used together, it was called the Double Lariat. But Naruto wanted to create his own name out of it so he called it the Uzumaki twin Lariat.

"Umm...Naruto...NARUTO you got any ideas?" Menma asked.

"Yeah it's called the Uzumaki twin Lariat." Naruto said.

"Well how does it work." Menma asked.

"Ok, it's a taijutsu technique where two people on the opposite ends of their opponent charge at the opponent, then striking them with the Lariat move, to do this you and your partner's body has to be covered in a cloak of chakra or else it can end up ripping you and your partner's arm off. To successfully hit your enemy you and your partner must have equal strength. A successful hit can blow away your target's entire upper body. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick, powerful and easily capable of killing your opponent." Naruto said.

"Wow that seems pretty powerful." Menma said.

"But we'll need something to practice the technique on." Menma said.

"We'll just use the trees and if we can snap a tree in half then we've completed the technique." Naruto said.

"Ok well let's do this!" Menma yelled.

Menma and Naruto stood on the opposite sides of the tree and went bijuu mode (Menma tamed the beast) then they ran towards the tree.

"LARIAT!" They both yelled.

Both of their arms ended up hitting each others arm and they both got flipped.

"Ow! That hurt why didn't it work?" Menma asked.

"Because our strength has to be equal." Naruto answered.

"Well then I guess I'll have to hold back on my strength." Menma said.

"Oh please." Naruto said back.

Then Menma sensed someone coming.

"There's something coming." Menma said.

Then Sasuke came.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah it's me, anyways the rookie 9 are have a celebration at the BBQ for the village not being destroyed and you guys are invited so are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah sure we'll come." Naruto said.

 **30 MINUTES LATER.**

Naruto and Menma arrived at the BBQ.

"So Naruto there's been some rumors going on that you and Menma are twin brothers are they true?" Ino asked.

Naruto didn't really care to to answer the question but since everyone was waiting for his answer he thought he might as well.

"Yeah *munch munch* it's true." Naruto said eating his food.

Then a waiter walked over to Menma.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"10 Beers." Menma said.

Everyone was a little bit suprised.

"You drink Beer!?" Choji asked.

"Well yeah I don't see why not, I mean aren't we considered adults when we become ninja? plus we go on dangerous missions so I don't see why not plus beer taste pretty good." Menma said.

"And unlike how I am addicted to ramen he is more addicted to Beer." Naruto finished.

"Here is your ten beers sir." The waiter said.

Menma gulped down those beers pretty quickly.

"Hey Naruto you never told you brother was so handsome." Ino said.

"Oh I never noticed since we look I like." Naruto said.

Menma drank his last Beer.

"Ahhhhh that hits the spot, now we're having a real party!" Menma yelled being very drunk.

Then someone else walked in the restaurant.

"Pervy Sage?"

"Hey kid I on a quest to go find the new Hokage, wanna come?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah sure." Naruto said.

"Peace out suckers!" Menma yelled then fainted.

Naruto picked him up by his shirt then walked out the restaurant with jiraiya.

 **Time skip**

Naruto, Menma, and Jiraiya have been traveling outside of konoha for 2 days.

"Hey Naruto since you are from the future don't you know where Tsunade is?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Damn." Naruto said.

"What's wrong." Menma asked.

"Come on guys we should pick up our pace!" Naruto said.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Menma said as they ran through the trees.

"Well you see ever since the third hokage died he casted this jutsu on Orochimaru stopping him from ever using jutsu, but the only person who can heal him is tsunade and if history takes its course then...then Orochimaru is going to make a deal with Tsunade." Naruto said.

"What kind of deal?" Jiraiya asked.

"He is going to bring back her her little brother and some guy named Dan who was her lover, for the price of her fixing his arms." Naruto said.

"Wait I thought that those guys were dead?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Well Orochimaru plans on using reanimation jutsu to bring them back." Naruto answered.

"And how did we take them down?" Menma asked.

"Well as I remember in the future Pervy Sage gets drugged by Tsunade, then she leaves, we chase after her, she fights kabuto almost gets killed I save her it becomes a three way battle between the three sannin, then we win and take Tsunade home." Naruto said.

"Well what did I do?" Menma asked.

Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto I asked you a question." Menma said.

"Well you weren't there in my future in fact I don't even think you existed, you see kyuubi had told me that some things in the past would be different. For example, the ten tailed wolf never existed. I never expected to have a twin brother it's either in my future you didn't exist or I just never met you." Naruto said.

"Oh well what should I do?" Menma asked.

"Well do what you can to help." Naruto said.

Naruto, Menma, and Jiraiya stood on top of a cliff looking down on the town below them.

"Ok guys, she should be in that bar over there." Naruto said pointing to the bar.

"Ok let's go!" Naruto said.

Naruto, Menma, and Jiraiya walked down the road to the bar Tsunade was in.

"Hey I think thats her over there." Menma said.

Jiraiya sat down where she was, while Naruto and Menma sat right next to him.

"Hey, Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"What do you need Jiraiya? Today's like a sannin reunion." Tsunade asked annoyed

"I came to tell you that Sarutobi sensei is dead." Jiraiya said.

"So it's true. Orochimaru himself told me. Why did you bring those two brats with you?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh these two are my students Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Uzumaki." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade then remembered seeing them just when they were only a few days old.

 **FLASHBACK**

"So these are Minato's two son?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes we're about to separate them in a few days to protect them." The third said.

"They both look like minato but one has black hair." Tsunade said with a smile looking at baby Menma.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"So Jiraiya why did come here anyways?" Tsunade asked.

"Well since the hokage is dead they need a new one, or else the leaf is very vulnerable." Jiraiya said.

"So you me to become the new hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Jiraiya answered.

"No, why would I want to become hokage just so I can die and have my face carved on a stone wall besides all the hokage were stupid enough to take that job that's why they died."

Naruto was pissed

Then he slammed his hand on the table.

"Don't you dare disrespect the HOKAGE!" Naruto said.

"What'd you say brat!" Tsunade said

"We came here all this way just for you to become hokage and all you have to say is no. I don't think you deserve the title of hokage!" Naruto said

"Let's take this outside, brat!" Tsunade yelled.

Menma whispered to Naruto "What was that all about?" And he replied "Just doing what I did last time. I end up bringing her. We can't show her the completed and mastered rasengan though." Naruto said.

Naruto and tsunade got into their fight thing, tsunade won, and did a bet that he can't master the rasengan in a week.

 **After a few days.**

Everyone woke up.

Where is Tsunade we have to go and find her! Jiraiya said.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next will be some 3 way action! (That's what she said)

Rasendori out!


	11. Chapter 11: Menma vs Naruto

**Chapter 11: Menma vs Naruto**

The same thing that happened in the actual battle happens in the 3 way battle.

Naruto, Menma, and Jiraiya have returned from their mission. Tsunade is now the fifth. Naruto had finally woke up from his deep sleep.

"Ahhhh!" He yawned.

Then Naruto saw a note by his side, so he opened it.

Dear Naruto,  
Sorry I woke up with out you little bro, I went out to go get some food and to train anyway I guess I'll see you around.  
Yours truly,  
Menma.

"Really he went training with out me, and who is he calling little bro, he is only older than me by a few minutes. And technically I'm 17 right now trapped in my 12 year old body." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto got off of his bed, took a shower, and brushed his teeth, and ate breakfast then he put on his clothes. He was wearing a black sleeveless swayed coloured shirt, black fingerless gloves, black anbu pants and black anbu boots and two swords on his back. He had noticed that his clothes looked dirty and were ripped a little bit, he had noticed it before but didn't think that it was that important because with all the chunin exams and the new missions he never really payed much attention to it.

"Maybe I should change my wardrobe." Naruto said to himself.

Then Naruto walked over the store.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Tenten said.

"Tenten! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I work here, my family owns the store we sell weapons armor and ninja clothes." Tenten answered.

"Oh well I need some new clothes and I need two new swords." Naruto said.

Naruto brought his two old swords out of his sword holster that was on his back. Then Tenten analyzed the sword and just from a quick glance she could see that his sword was all banged up their were a bunch of scratches on one of them and one of his swords was even broken.

"So do you want your swords fixed or do you want new swords." She asked.

"Oh, I'll have new swords, and I also need a change in my clothes." Naruto said.

"Oh well you can buy new weapons over there, and you can buy clothes in that corner over there." Tenten said.

Naruto looked through the clothes and finally found something that fit his style. He changed his clothes and now he was wearing a black hoodie that was sleeveless, fingerless gloves, anbu pants, and ninja sandals.

Naruto was still looking for two swords until he found two katanas.

"Hey are these for sale." Naruto asked Tenten.

"Yeah they are but I don't think that you can use those swords." Tenten said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because these type of swords you can't use, see along time an old sword master put a curse on these two swords, instead of you controlling the sword the sword chooses who its wielder will be. And besides it's been over fifty years since the old master has died, and his swords still haven't chosen a welder. So I doubt it will chose you." Tenten said.

"And what does the sword do if it rejects the wielder?" Naruto asked.

"It kills the wielder." Tenten said.

"Well there is only one way to find out if it likes me." Naruto said as he threw his swords up in the air and held his arms out but instead the swords missed his arm and landed on the ground.

"Well I guess it does accept me." Naruto said as he put the two swords on his back. Then he gave Tenten some money.

"Bye!" He said as he walked away leaving Tenten in shock.

Naruto walked over to the training grounds, only to see Menma practicing lightning style jutsu.

"Oi, Menma!" Naruto said grinning.

"Hey Naruto!" Menma said grinning back.

"Menma, how about a sparring match." Naruto said.

"Yeah sure but let's add a twist to this match if I win you have to treat me to a beer, you win I'll treat you to some ramen." Menma said.

"Ok." Naruto answered.

"3!"

"2"

"1"

"Go"

Naruto and Menma charged at each other Naruto tried kicked Menma catch his kick and threw him in the air then in mid air Naruto made some hand signs.

(Wind style: divine winds!) Naruto yelled.

(Lightning style: thunder bolt shower!) Menma yelled.

The thunder bolts went right through the winds and were about to Naruto when.

POOF!

"Shadow clone, but when did he-"

Menma wasn't able to finish his sentence because at that moment two giant shuriken came flying towards him. Then Menma brought out his swords.

(Three sword style: three headed wolverine blade!) Menma yelled as he slice the shuriken in two.

(Ninja art: massive rasengan barrage!) Naruto yelled.

Menma looked up and saw five hundred clones of Naruto with a giant rasengan in their hands. He pulled out a sword and cut the rasengans.

Then the real Naruto came and tried to sweep kick Menma but Menma moved back and dodged it then Menma ran towards Naruto and made some hand signs.

(Lightning style : lightning chain jutsu!) Menma yelled.

The chain hit Naruto in the gut sending him flying back.

Naruto and Menma then charged at each other.

(Ninja art: spiraling ring jutsu!) Menma yelled.

(Rasengan!) Naruto yelled.

There was a huge explosion.

Then Naruto and Menma went sage mode.

Naruto punched Menma in the face, then Menma kicked him in the gut.

(Fire style: inferno beast!) Naruto said.

Naruto whole body turned into fire.

(Lightning style: lightning god!)

Then Menma whole body turned into lightning. It was a stalemate, every punch they exchanged created a giant crater.

Then they both went bijuu mode.

"This is where it ends brother, this is where you will pay me for my ramen." Naruto said.

"Yeah right?" Menma said sarcastically.

Then Naruto made some clones.

(Sage art: rasenshuriken barrage!) Naruto yelled.

Then Menma made some clones.

(Ninja art: bijuu bomb!) Menma yelled.

Then there was a huge explosion.

Both of them fell on the ground.

"Damn it we always tie." Menma said.

"Because I go easy on you." Naruto said.

"Yeah right." Menma said.

"No I'm serious." Naruto said

"How could you and your _nine tails_ beat me and my _ten tails_?" Menma asked.

"Before I was pulled back in time, I got the chakra of every tailed beast 1-9. I have more than the nine tails." Naruto replied.

Menma just stared at him wide eyed.

Naruto and Menma laid on the ground.

Then Menma got up.

"Come on Naruto we still have to train." Menma said.

Naruto and Menma got up but suddenly they noticed something weird. there was a rock that seemed to be moving towards them.

"Hey you see that bolder moving towards us right?" Menma whispered.

"Yeah, and I know who is under it." Naruto answered.

Then Naruto kicked the bolder.

"I knew it was you konohamaru." Naruto said.

"Ah you found me again Boss." Konohamaru said.

"Boss?" Menma said confused.

"Oh I guess I haven't introduced you guys yet. Menma, this is Konohamaru my student/apprentice. Konohamaru, this is Menma my older twin brother and my training partner." Naruto said grinning.

"So Konohamaru what brings you here." Naruto asked.

"Well I was hoping you could teach me a new jutsu, you've only taught me one jutsu." Konohamaru said.

Yeah sure but Menma you help me train him too, then one day you'll be able to brag that you were trained by the great Naruto and Menma Uzumaki! Naruto said.

Menma and Konohamaru both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ok first off we have to find out your chakra nature, here is this piece of paper channel your chakra into it." Naruto said as he handed the piece of paper to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru channeled his chakra into the piece of paper then the piece of paper split in half then the two halves burned into ashes.

"So it looks like you have the affinities of fire and wind. You're in luck because Menma and I can use fire and wind." Naruto said.

"Hey Boss how many affinities do you and Menma have?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well I have fire, wind, lightning, earth, water, lava, wood, ice, and metal." Naruto said.

"And I have lightning, fire, water, earth, wind, and metal. But I'm an expert in lighting style." Menma said.

"First we'll teach you some taijutsu." Naruto said.

"Ok first we'll have a match between Menma and you to see how strong you are." Naruto said.

"Ok." Konohamaru said.

Then Konohamaru ran at full speed towards Menma.

(Fire style: fireball jutsu!) Konohamaru said.

(Lightning style: lightning dragon jutsu!) Menma yelled

There was a huge explosion then Menma teleported right in front of konohamaru. And punched him in the face konohamaru kept his balance. There was a huge taijutsu match konohamaru couldn't even keep up he still hadn't landed a punch on Menma. Then Konohamaru pulled out shuriken and attached chakra strings to them.

Chakra strings huh this kids got some potential. Menma thought.

(Shadow clone jutsu!) Konohamaru said.

"Ten clones, no genin should be able to know how to do that." Menma thought.

"I taught him how to do that!" Naruto bragged.

(Konohamaru style: everywhere explosive kunai!)

Wow he's a lot like Naruto. Menma thought.

Menma easily dodged the explosive kunai. But then the kunai suddenly turned around back at him.

Hmm that's pretty smart he added chakra strings to the explosive kun- shit shit shit it's about to blow up! Menma thought.

BANG!

"Yay I won!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Hey kid you done celebrating." Menma said with a kunai behind Konohamaru neck.

"H-How-when." Was all Konohamaru said.

"Ok konohamaru your training starts now!"

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Rasendori out!


	12. Chapter 12: New mission

**Chapter 12: New mission**

Naruto, Menma, and Konohamaru have been training for one week. Konohamaru's training is going really well, he had just learned how to toad summon. Naruto had also learned alot too he had learned more wood style jutsu. Menma had also become stronger as well he was a lot faster as well. Naruto made a new jutsu, he named it the lightning style: Shadow Clone jutsu. If the clone were to poof away it would electrify anything within it's range of 5 meters, but Naruto decided not to teach Menma the jutsu, or he might be at a disadvantage in their battles.

Naruto woke up and squinted as he looked at the clock it read 10:35AM. Then he looked at Menma he was sound asleep with two empty beers in his hand whispering about how good beer tasted.

"Shit, I thought we were supposed to wake up earlier." Naruto said to himself.

"Hey Menma wake up." Naruto said

 **ONE HOUR LATER  
**  
Naruto and Menma had gotten ready.

"Hey Menma where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm going to train. what about you?" Menma asked.

"I have to get new weights because these ones are starting to feel like nothing is on my legs or arms. Then I have some things to take care of, by then I should be able to start some training." Naruto said.

Then the two left the apartment. Then Naruto entered a shop to buy ninja weights.

"Oh hey Tenten." Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto are you here to fix your swords." Tenten said jokingly.

"No, actually I came here to get more weights." Naruto said.

Tenten examined the weights she was surprised the weights were at their maximum. That meant Naruto's weights were at 200 lbs each, that's 800lbs on his body.

"Naruto your weights are at their maximum." Tenten said.

"Really, so there aren't any other weights for me." Naruto asked.

"Well you could wear seals on your weights then you would just add your chakra to add weight." Tenten suggested.

"Well what is the maximum weight for the seals?" Naruto asked.

"Actually there hasn't been an actual maximum weight that's been recorded, the highest that's been recorded was 800lbs each which was the fourth hokage." Tenten answered.

"Oh, well then I'll take the sealing weights." Naruto said.

Naruto was walking through the village then an anbu came out of nowhere.

"Sir Naruto-sama. The Hokage has summoned you and Sir Menma-sama." The anbu said.

"Thanks Bear, but you can just call me Naruto." Naruto said.

Naruto still hadn't gotten used to being addressed by 'Sir Naruto' as a kid he was mistreated they didn't even call him Naruto they just called him demon and now he was being called Naruto-sama and even Sir Naruto some of the villagers even smiled at him now they considered him a 'hero' some kids would come up to him and call him cool. It was different and it all happened because he stopped the sound and the sand from attacking.

Naruto teleported to Menma.

"Hey Menma the hokage has summoned us." Naruto said.

Naruto and Menma walked into the hokage's office.

"Oi Baa-chan what do you have for us to do!" Naruto asked.

"Oi Baa-chan what do you have for us to do!" Naruto asked  
"One of these days you're going to regret calling me that." Tsunade said.

"Anyways I have a mission for you two to go on, you will be going on a mission with Jiraiya. In the mission you will go into the hidden rain village and find the leader of the village." Naruto said.

"And why do you want to find the leader of the village?" Menma asked.

"Because there has been a rumor going around that their leader is the leader of the Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

Then Jiraiya walked into the room.

"Meet me at the gate in an hour." He said.

Naruto and Menma walked through the streets of konoha.

"Hey Naruto didn't you say that you wanted to take down the Akatsuki." Menma asked.

"Yeah I did, but at my physical level right now I doubt that I could defeat the Pain again. Plus last time Jiraiya faced Pain, he died, then again this is just a scouting mission which is only an A-ranked mission if we play it smart we shouldn't have to fight Pain but if we do have to fight him that could end horribly, the reason why Tsunade put us on this team was because we are jinchuuriki. Not only are we jinchuriki but we can control our tailed beasts. But then again she took a risk doing this if we do end up fighting Pain we may lose we'll get captured and that will ruin my plan." Naruto answered.

Naruto and Menma arrived at their apartment got their ninja gear and left and arrived at the gate.

"Are you guys ready." Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

Then Konohamaru came running after them.

"Wait Naruto, Menma!" Konohamaru yelled.

"What about my training?" Konohamaru asked.

"We'll train you when we get back." Menma said.

"But how am I supposed to get stronger?" Konohamaru asked.

"You'll be fine konohamaru. Trust me, just shoot for the moon and even if you miss, you'll land among the stars" Naruto said.

Konohamaru said "That is cheap big brother Naruto."

And then they left for the rain.

 **Time skip**  
Naruto, Menma and Jiraiya have been traveling outside of konoha for one day.

"Hey Pervy Sage how are we going to do this we don't even know where this Pain guy is?" Menma said.

"Don't worry we are only spying on him to get information." Jiraiya answered.

"Well in the future, you went on this mission alone and died, and then later on I fight pain alone and win. He has the rinnegan as well. He has many pains being manipulated, and the manipulator is nagato or someone like that." Naruto said.

Jiraiya said "Nagato is still alive!?" And Naruto nodded.

Then Jiraiya noticed something, a shiny string. He also sensed a bit of chakra connected to the string. He then suddenly pulled Naruto and Menma out of the way.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You see that string there, it has chakra attached to it and if anyone touches that string it will set off a huge line of paper bomb explosions and once those bombs are set of the people on guard duty will hear it and warn that there's been an intruder or that the village is under attack." Jiraiya said pointing to the string.

Then Naruto walked up to the string.

"Naruto what are you doing what if it blows up!?" Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry I won't touch it." Naruto answered.

Looking at the string he noticed something weird about it the string was connected to two trees that looked about 20 meters a part so the trap was probably sent for a big group of people. Then he walked over to the tree that it was connected to, and touched the tree something felt weird about the tree it felt different he made a slight fist and gently knocked on the tree. It turned out that the tree was hollow then he added some chakra to his hand and cut a thin layer of the tree.

"Incredible, simply just incredible." Naruto said.

"What, what do you mean incredible." Menma said.

"Check this out when it comes to making traps these hidden rain ninja are pretty good. What they do is they hollow out their trees then fill them with paper bombs then they attach the trees with chakra strings so once someone touches it the bomb instantly blows up killing the intruder without sending any men into battle." Naruto said.

Then Naruto noticed something else about 20 feet behind the string was another string except this one was different from the one before it was attached to kunai knives that looked like they had oil all over them and once someone stepped on the string the friction from the knives would set off a spark the spark would land on the oily knives and set them on fire.

"It also seems that there is some string about 20 feet behind the first string except this one was different from the one before it was attached to kunai knives that looked like they had oil all over them and once someone stepped on the string the friction from the knives would set off a spark the spark would land on the oily knives and set them on fire. So make sure you watch your step." Naruto said.

They kept on moving forward, until a kunai was sent flying at Naruto, Naruto caught the kunai and sent it flying back at the direction it came. It ended up hitting the enemy right in the head.

"What was that?" Jiraiya said.

"It looks like we've entered enemy territory." Naruto answered.

Then more ninja came, and Menma came with his swords.

(Sword art: Demon Blade!) Menma yelled.

Finally they had made it they were in the hidden rain.

 **IN A TALL TOWER IN THE HIDDEN RAIN VILLAGE**

"They're here." A voice said.

"Let them come in then we'll squash them." The other voice said.

That was the end of that chapter. Next chapter may be a little sad and someone will die. Is it going to be jiraiya or pain? Who knows.

Rasendori out.


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 13: Feel pain

**Chapter 13: Feel pain. The big Awakening**

"We're finally here." Naruto said.

There they stood in front of this so called village, for a village it was pretty small and it didn't really look like a village it looked more like a giant factory to them, there was a bunch metal pipes that seemed to flow from every direction.

"Come on let's go." Naruto said.

"So what's the first thing we're are going to do?" Menma asked.

"Well first for starters, we should interrogate one of their ninja and find more information." Jiraiya said.

Then they got in their disguises, A few minutes later they found one ninja.

"Talk." Naruto said.

"Listen I don't know anything I'm just a genin." Said the man who looked to be in his twenties.

"You're pretty old for a genin." Naruto said holding a knife in his hand.

"Listen since the Hidden Rain village is poor we don't have a lot of ninja we only have two Jonin, a few chunin, and a hand full genin. And they don't tell much to the genin I promise that's all I know!" The ninja said frightened.

"Well I guess that's all he knows so we should go and looked for the jonin they may have more answers." Menma said.

"But I doubt you'll able to do that." A voice said.

"Lord Pain it's you, kill these intruders now." The ninja said pointing to Jiraiya, Naruto, and Menma.

(Ninja art: Universal pull) Pain said.

Suddenly Naruto started flying towards Pain at full speed.

(Lava style: Magma eruption jutsu!) Naruto yelled as scorching lava shot out of his hands and landed on pain.

Then Menma brought out his swords (Three sword style: Three headed wind dragon!) He yelled as he stabbed pain.

"Be gone! Ninja art: Almighty push!" Pain said sending them all back.

 **"Oi Kit use my chakra." Kurama said.**

Naruto went Bijuu god mode.

 **INSIDE MENMA'S MIND SCAPE**

 **"Oi Menma use my chakra." The giant Wolf said.**

 **IN THE REAL WORLD.  
**  
Menma bumped his fists together as blue chakra formed around him. The two stood on opposite ends of Pain and looked each other in the eyes and nodded. Then they built up more chakra and charged at Pain.

(Ninja art: Twin Brother Double Lariat!) Both yelled at the same time.

The attack was so powerful that It made huge cracks in the floor. And although it seemed like Naruto and Menma were winning. Jiraiya didn't seem to be doing so well. he was fighting against three Pains.

(Ninja art: Massive rasengan!) Jiraiya yelled.

The Pain absorbed the Rasengan and sent it flying back at a Jiraiya then in a swift movement punch him in the gut making him cough up blood.

'No I won't let him die again' Naruto thought.

"Go sage mode jiraiya! It's the way you lived longer!" Naruto yelled.

Harashin!

The Pain was about to stick a chakra rod in Jiraiya's back when a blur of yellow came.

(Sword art: Hell's Blade!) Naruto said cutting through Pain's stomach.

Then Pain kicked Naruto in the face sending him flying back. Pain then picked up Jiraiya by the neck after applying a lot of chakra to his arm he grabbed Jiraiya's arm and ripped it right off.

Jiraiya yelled in pain as his arms were pulled off.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto yelled.

"Old man!" Menma yelled.

Then Pain made a bunch of hand signs.

(Ninja art: summoning jutsu!)

"Whoa that thing is huge!" Menma yelled.

(Wood style: Wood golem jutsu!) Naruto said.

"Hey don't think because you have wood style you can have all the fun

(Metal style: Metal Golem jutsu!) Menma said.

"Since when did you learn Metal style?" Naruto asked.

"Not important let's just take this thing down." Menma said.

"Don't forget about me." Jiraiya said. making hand signs with one hand.

(Summoning jutsu!) Jiraiya yelled.

The battle had gone on for a while.

"We're getting nowhere with this. Naruto said."

Then Pain's summon came after them.

"Menma now!" Naruto yelled.

Menma was controlling his Metal golem from the inside, the golem had made metal swords and cut off two of the dogs heads.

(Ninja art: almighty push!) Pain said.

The explosion had sent them away, Naruto's wood golem was destroyed and Menma Metal golem was also destroyed and Gamabunta was injured.

Then Pain yelled (Ninja art: Universal Pull!)

But this time it only pulled Jiraiya.

"Pervy sage!"

"Old Man!"

Was all Naruto and Menma could say.

Jiraiya was sent flying towards Pain.

Then Pain's summon clawed down on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was dead that was all Naruto could think about.

And it was indeed Jiraiya was dead.

For Naruto this was unimaginable pain the fact that he had a second chance to save someone he cared about but still failed.

Naruto roared in anger his eyes then his eyes turned purple and rings began to form around it he had done it he had awakened his Rinnegan just like the toad sages said he would.

And for Menma the pain was just as unbearable Menma also roared in anger his hair grew longer and he could feel power surge within him.

Then Menma stood next to his brother

"Let's kill them brother." Menma said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

(Ninja art: Ultimate Sussano!) Menma said.

Then Naruto applied more chakra to his Rinnegan

"Ultimate Bijuu god mode and a rinnegan." Naruto said.

The two of them just started uncontrollably destroying everything in their path.

IN A TALL TOWER WHERE THE REAL PAIN WAS

"Dammit I'm using too much chakra Konan let's retreat." He said.

Then Naruto and Menma fainted out of exhaustion.

Naruto and Menma woke up in confusion all they saw was destruction all around them, they were in a crater at least the size of two villages.

Then there Memory came back to them.

After a few minutes of searching they had found Jiraiya's body they had picked it up and then left.

TWO DAYS LATER

They had arrived in Konoha.

The Council hadn't announced Jiraiya's death yet. Naruto and Menma didn't want to talk about the mission at all, Tsunade said that it was okay. There they sat in their apartment, and suddenly an anbu came.

Hokage summons you Captain Naruto, Co-Captain Menma. The anbu said.

They had arrived at the Hokage tower.

"Naruto, Menma I'm truly sorry I didn't mean for this to happen and I tried to stop the council but, it's been established. I hereby announce you as banished from Konoha. You have until tomorrow morning to leave." Tsunade said.

"Wait! What!"

"I'm sorry but ever since you've come back Danzo has assumed that you killed Jiraiya and when they examined his body they saw clawing marks so he assumed that it was the Kyuubi. And everyone agreed with him since Naruto you are the jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed Fox and Menma you are the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf." Tsunade said.

"Anyways you're dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Wait, I have a way to prove I didn't!" Naruto said.

Then naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu!" After biting his finger.

Tsunade jumped back, and menma knew what this was. Then, the smoke cleared and tsunade saw the 4th hokage standing in front of her.

"Naruto, how can you summon the dead?" tsunade asked.

Minato then said "In the chunin exams, naruto was fighting orochimaru, orochimaru was about to die, so he used the reanimation jutsu to summon me. He used the nine tails sealing cloak to absorb me, so I was sealed in him. He learned how to summon me, not only can he summon me, but he can now bring kurama into a physical form, without dying from having a tailed beast extracted. He is truly amazing."

Tsunade said "Well, what do you have to say minato?"

Minato replied "I was watching from inside naruto. Jiraiya was scratched up by a wolf summoning."

Tsunade then said "I believe you, and would love to let them stay, but I can't, luckily I was able to pardon your lives."

Then Minato bowed and said "Okay, lady hokage." as he poofed away.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The two had packed up all their stuff.

"Oi, Menma you can go to the gates first I'll be there in a little while."

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto walked out of his apartment and there stood Sakura right in front of him.

'Well, she looks pissed' Naruto thought.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun you didn't tell me you were leaving for a mission." Sakura said.

"Actually, I got banished." He answered.

"What why!" She asked.

"Everyone thinks me and men-" He started but got interupted by menma covering his mouth and then menma said "We can't say this, sorry."

"Well, can I come with you?" She asked.

"No, we don't want to accidentally harm anyone." Naruto said.

Something crazy happened when Naruto looked back at Sakura.

Sakura kissed Naruto.

20 MINUTES LATER

"So we're leaving?" Menma asked.

"Yeah come on let's go." Naruto said.

And then the two left.

Well, that was a sad ending to this chapter. NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON

Rasendori out.


	14. Chapter 14: Beast Sage Mode

**Chapter 14: Beast sage mode**

"Ok, Let's go to Mt. Myoboku." Naruto said.

"I'm the older one, shouldn't I be in charge?" Menma asked.

"No, I am the stronger one." Naruto said.

"Hah! I can beat you any day!" Menma laughed.

Naruto then jumped up and said "Let's see about that."

They were glaring each other so much, that if looks could kill (Not counting doujutsu) their would be amaterasu burning both of them.

Naruto says "If you won't start it, then I will!" And menma replied "Bring it on! Whoever wins becomes the leader of our team, and gets a free ramen or beer!"

Then Naruto did a few hand signs and said said "INNER SUMMONING JUTSU!" And summoned Kurama.

Naruto then said "Hey Kurama, you were listening from inside me, let's win this."

Menma then said "Hah, I have the 10 tails!" And Naruto replied "Well did you learn how to summon it?" And menma frowned.

Then naruto said "I'm not done." And summoned all of the tailed beasts of 1-9.

Naruto then said "Lighting style: Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" And 50,000 Narutos in bijuu god sage mode.

Menma used a Lightning chain arrow, but then naruto turned his truthseeker orb into a shield, like gaara's sand.

Upon contact a huge explosion happened, then naruto used his rinnegan and said "Amaterasu!" Burning away the fire, and then flame control to get rid of it.

Naruto then charged up and used a small dark implosion sending Menma flying.

Naruto then dispersed all the clones, and the tailed beasts.

Then naruto teleported to Menma with his rinnegan. Naruto noticed that he was in the village hidden by the flowers. The village had lots of rain right now, due to the fire, causing a flood. It also had a destroyed building in which Menma fell onto.

Naruto used a flying raijin jutsu and appeared by menma. Menma had crashed into a building in the village hidden by the waterfalls.

Many villagers were angry right now, due to menma crashing into their hotel.

Menma decided that Naruto was the strongest, and the leader of the group. Menma then said "So, as I asked earlier, what are we going to do?" And then naruto stopped.

He yelled "Summoning jutsu!" And summoned gamakichi. Gamakichi said "Hey Naruto! Long time no see!" And then naruto said "Can you summon us to mount myoboku?" And gamakichi said "Sure thing!" And poofed away.

Naruto grabbed Menma, and then they all appeared at mount myoboku.

Naruto asked the great told elder "Lord super-gramps toad, is there any jutsu you can teach us to make us stronger?" And then he said "Yes Naruto, you and menma can learn Beast sage mode.

Then naruto said "We have already mastered sage mode!"

"Yes, but you've only mastered toad sage mode, beast sage mode is totally different. Beast sage mode allows you to have the power of any animal." The toad replied.

"So, your training begins now." Gamabunta said.

Suddenly Gamabunta grabbed Naruto and Menma and threw them of a cliff and into the wilderness.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both yelled.

*THUMP!*

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Menma! If you're wondering why I threw you guys down this cliff it was because the only way to master beast sage mode is to learn the abilities of every animal!" Gamabunta yelled from the top of the cliff.

"Well this isn't going to be easy, we have to learn every animal's way of thinking, their abilities, and even their adaptations." Menma said.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Naruto and Menma have been training as hard as they can there they sat meditating. Then they felt a giant rise in nature chakra and opened their eyes.

"I did it! I finally mastered it!" They both yelled.

"Well then, now we leave." Naruto sighed.

"Well we should probably go and tell the Great toad we are leaving." Menma said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto and Menma are flying up the mountain in bird sage mode.

"So Menma after we leave here our we'll stop by a few towns and gather resources then we go and find Gaara." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, ever since you've traveled back in time you said that some things have changed. That also means that there can be newer members of the Akatsuki which means that they may be planning much quicker than we expect, I say we stop by one town instead." Menma answered.

10 MINUTES LATER

"We just wanted to tell you that we are done with our training that we are leaving." Naruto said.

"Alright, well good luck on your journey." The toad said.

Before they left they placed one of Naruto placed one of his Flying raijin codes on a toad statue near by and then they left.

"Okay, the next town should be about a mile or two away." Naruto said.

"Yeah but we're walking in this desert." Menma answered.

Then Menma suddenly pulled a canteen out of his pocket and drank some of it.

"Ahh, that feels good." Menma said while taking a sip while drinking the cold beverage.

"Can I have a sip?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I we're you." Menma said.

"Why not." Naruto questioned.

"Because you probably wouldn't like it, this isn't water." Menma answered.

"Well then what is it." Naruto asked again.

"It's beer." Menma answered simply.

Naruto face palmed.

"You've got to be kidding me, you replaced all of our water with beer?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah beer taste way better than water." Menma said.

"Idiot, I can't believe you're that addicted." Naruto said.

"Addicted to what?" Menma asked.

"Nevermind we'll just have to get water when we stop by that village. Oh and we won't only have to do that we also have to find information on the Akatsuki and thing else that's new." Naruto said.

ONE DAY LATER.

"Finally we're here." Menma said.

"Anyways, Menma you go stock up on resources like WATER and food. I'll go over in that bar and try to find information on the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

Naruto sat inside the bar. He suddenly heard two men talking.

"I can't believe what's going on right now, the Akatsuki just got a new member into their group Zabuza Momochi." The man said holding up the bounty poster.

What I thought Zabuza was dead!? Naruto thought in his head

 **IN NARUTO ' S MIND SCAPE**

 **"Kit I forgot to tell you that something else has changed apparently when you went on that C-ranked mission turned into and A-ranked mission Zabuza was resurrected, and he wants revenge. Looks like they messed his mind up, he joined our side in the end in our world." Kurama said.  
**  
"Damn, this changes a lot of things in my plan." Naruto said in his head.

 **IN THE WORLD**

"The Akatsuki total crew bounty is pretty high it's becoming a lot more scary, everyone in that group is an S-ranked ninja." The man said.

"Not only that there is some more rumors that Orochimaru is ally in with the Akatsuki, what the hell are they planning. I wonder what the five great nations are planning." The other man said.

Naruto walked out of the bar he was shocked.

"What happened to you, let me guess someone stole your ramen." Menma said jokingly.

"No...Nothing...come on we have to move quickly to get Gaara." Naruto said.

 **Time skip**  
"Look, it's the hidden sand village!" Menma said joyfully.

Naruto and Menma had finally made it to the Hidden Sand village after a couple of hours travel

"Ok, we have to move quickly, get Gaara and get out." Naruto said.

Menma activated his tenseigan.

"There is about 6 lookout guards to the left of the village." Menma said.

"I'll stall for time. You go get gaara." Naruto said as he activated his rinnegan.

"Kamui!" Naruto yells, and then vanishes. Naruto appears out of nowhere in front of the guards.

"Who are you?!" One of them said.

Naruto quickly moved toward them brought out his two Katanas and readied them. Then he said "Depends on how you look at it."

Naruto makes a clean cut on a guards pinky, and then naruto says "A demon for the enemy…"

And then naruto taps the guard and his finger grows back. And then he says "...Or a god for my ally's."

(Wind style: divine winds!) Another guard yelled.

(Fire style: inferno beast!) Naruto yelled.

Naruto had used a barrage of fiery punches and kicks.

"My name is…." And then he kicks a sword out of the enemy's hand, and lowers his hood.

One of the sand ninja gasp and jump back. Naruto says "...Naruto uzumaki!"

Suddenly one of the guards rang a giant bell the noise sounded around the whole village. Soon a bunch of ninja started to attack Naruto from all angles.

One of them yelled "It's the leaf's rouge demon!"

(Wood style: wood golem jutsu!) Naruto yelled.

(Wind style: cutting wind blades!)  
A group of sand ninja yelled.

The wind attack started to make slicing marks on the wood golem.

(Wood style: wood spikes rain!) Naruto said.

The wood spikes stabbed a bunch of ninja.

"I am not here to harm you, I am here to speak with you." Naruto says.

Meanwhile.

"It's a good thing Naruto is distracting all those ninja, now is my chance to get Gaara." Menma thought.

Menma infiltrated the Kazekage mansion found Gaara.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"No time to explain just follow me." Menma answered.

Menma grabbed Gaara by the arm and ran out of the village as fast as he could.

When Naruto saw that Menma and Gaara had left he pulled of one last attack and then teleported to them.

The three of them quickly ran as fast as they could.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER.**

Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had decided to camp out for the night.

"So what is the reason you brought me here?" Gaara questioned.

"Listen, there's this group called the Akatsuki that plan on capturing all the jinchuriki I figured that if all the jinchuriki worked together we take the Akatsuki down. You in or not?" Naruto said.

"I'm in." Gaara said.

"Really? You're just going to join with us that quickly?" Menma questioned.

"Well, it wasn't like there was anything to do at that village. After the whole chunin exam thing where I had decided to protect the leaf, the council wasn't sure if I should get a suspension as a ninja or be banished." Gaara answered.

Gaara looked at there headbands and soon noticed that there was a crossed line across the middle of their village symbol identifying that they are rogue ninja.

"So what happened to you guys, were you banished too?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, we had a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki's hideout, the mission failed our master, Jiraiya died on the mission and the council assumed it was us who killed him and we were banished." Menma said.

Naruto then said "It was after that when I awakened my rinnegan.

"Well let's all get some sleep so we can get up early tomorrow." Naruto said.

Well guys, I'd say this is a good time to end the chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Rasendori out!


	15. Chapter 15: Taming the One tails

**Chapter 15: Taming the Shukaku**

 **Back in the real dimension (Time goes slower there)**

"NARUTOOOO!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked while looking around.

Sakura fell to the floor and started sobbing.

"He.. can't be dead." Sakura said.

Then both of them appeared back in the real world. The past kage's were all celebrating, and minato asked where Naruto was.

Minato looked down when he saw Sakura sobbing, knowing why she was.

"So he is gone?" Minato asked.

Then the sage of six paths said "No, he is alive. I can tell, his chakra still exists."

Sakura looked up at him and said "Where is he? Kaguya put him in some portal after she was sealed away."

The sage of six paths then said "He was sent to a parallel world. Like a mixture of the tsukuyomi and where sasuke was sent."

Sakura said "Can we get him out of it?" And the sage of six paths said "There are 2 ways to exit if you are not me. Kaguya making a portal, and escaping through it, or death."

Sakura jumped up and said "So what are the differences. The tsukuyomi had its differences."

The sage of six paths used a jutsu, and it showed some stats. Then he said "He started in his 12 year old body, a few weeks before the chunin exams."

Sakura then said "Ok."

The sage of six paths said "Every second in our time is a month in his. By now it's been a year since the chunin exams."

Then Sakura said "So he will either be back soon, or never." Sakura confirmed.

Then the sage of six paths nodded, but jumped up as his jutsu started to have some stat changes.

Sakura asked what happened, and he replied "Naruto is now almost as strong as me. He has the rinnegan in both eyes, and he is working along side with someone who has as much power as hamura."

Sakura jumped up and said "So now him and his friend rival you and hamura!" And the sage nodded. Then he said "But this guy isn't his friend. He is his brother."

Sakura looked at Minato, and Minato said "Naruto does not have a brother."

The sage of six paths reminded them that this world has its differences.

The sage explained some more.

Sakura said "Cool, but why is he a rogue ninja?"

Then the sage of six is paths said "By the looks of it, Jiraiya died again, Naruto awoke the rinnegan, and due to the scratch marks, the council assumed Naruto killed him."

 **Back in the "fake" world:**

It's been eight days since Naruto and Menma have gotten Gaara to join them. The group had decided to stop by a village to gather more food and weapons.

"Ok, Menma you go to the village to gather more resources. I'll stay here with Gaara." Naruto said.

"Why are we here, Naruto?" The Shukaku Jinchuuriki asked as he and Naruto were walking through the woods.

The two rogue ninja of the two gave a short chuckle of amusement. "To train, of course. Since you're a Jinchuuriki like I am, I think we're best suited to train with one another, right? We can help each other."

Gaara didn't know what to train in considering his captive Bijuu, but shrugged nonetheless.

"I've learned something interesting, Gaara." The blonde started with a vicious grin. "You're going to love it. I couldn't show you this before, because we weren't… true… comrades before. But now I can help you." He stopped walking and Gaara followed suit. "The thing is, this thing we're going to do is going to unleash a massive load of Chakra. Mainly, yours." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" The redhead didn't understand at all.

"The seal on your stomach is something meant to be temporarily. I have a permanent solution." Naruto watched Gaara nod. "We're going to fight the Shukaku, together. I've learned how to completely control the Kyuubi and my Menma has completely learned how to control the Juubi. You and me are going to overtake the Shukaku. Before we do that, though, you're going to have to do a few things."

"We're going to fight the Shukaku?" Gaara was a confident guy, he knew he was strong. But he was no fool, there was no way he could take on a Bijuu…

"Gaara." Naruto started to reassure him. "Don't worry, I've got the Kyuubi on my side."

The redhead swallowed slowly, not sure of what to say.

"Now, for this to work, you're going to go through a trial." The blonde started walking again. "Which is why we're here. Where you can face yourself." The former Suna-nin started following after the blonde again. Naruto moved through a few bushes to reach the edge of a cliff. In the distance they could see the waterfall between the two stone statues. "That's… a Waterfall of Truth. A place where you will face the… evil… you."

"Evil?" Gaara repeated.

Naruto smiled a small, sad smile. "Not necessarily evil. But for you, it'll probably be familiar. You'll face the hatred inside you, to overcome it. When I first met you, I think you let that side of you overrule you." He paused. "This will be hard, mental-wise, but it needs to be done before we can face the Shukaku."

While two of his Fuuin Bunshin, twenty-or so Kage Bunshin and few normal Bunshin were watching over Gaara as he was seated in front of the Waterfall of Truth, Naruto himself decided to get some training in. Training with no privy eyes.

He was a bit worried about Gaara and even about facing the Shukaku, but he remembered when his future self let him do the same.

 **INSIDE GAARA'S MIND SCAPE.  
**  
"Why are you here." A voice spat out as someone came out of the waterfall.

"I am here to take control or Shukaku, I need to defeat you first."

"You?! My weak half? This is a joke. I'm the REAL Gaara." Said a evil voice.

A Gaara with evil red eyes came out of the waterfall.

"You are nothing but a fake.. A wanna be. You are trying to hold me back."

"No, you're holding US back! You are working in your village.. Helping citizens.. AND HOW DO THEY REPAY US! They stay away from you! They throw rocks at you! They make your life HARD!"

The inner self had tears in its eyes now.

"No. That is all understandable. This is why I must defeat you, and tame the one tails!"

Gaara walked to him, and the evil Gaara said "How could you still not be angry! They tortured you all your life!"

"And they will continue too, if I don't win."

The EG faded away, and Gaara got up from the waterfall, and nodded at Naruto.

Naruto walked over and entered Gaara. (NO, NOT THAT KIND OF ENTER!)

Naruto was in Gaara's mindscape with Gaara. It was a wide and open space just a dark empty void.

"Hmm, I'm confused Gaara if this is your mindscape where is Shukaku?" Naruto asked.

Gaara pointed giant black double door.

"It should be in there." Gaara replied.

The two opened the door together.

"And what brings you to mortals here." Shukaku retorted.

"Shukaku I know we haven't exactly gotten along in the past, but we're stuck together for the time being so I think it would be best if we work together." Gaara said.

"Oh yeah, and what's in it for me." Shukaku said.

"Well it's either you help Gaara, or you can end up getting captured by the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"Shut up Kyuubi-brat!" Shukaku said.

Shukaku thought about it for a moment.

"Fine I'll help you Gaara you can control my Chakra. But don't think that we're friends, mortal." Shukaku spat.

 **IN THE REAL WORLD.**

"Ok, now that Shukaku has agreed to work with us, I think it is time that we weaken that seal." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I don't think you understand if the seal is weakened the One tail will certainly escape." Gaara said.

"He gave us his word didn't he?" Naruto answered.

"Fine just do it quickly." Gaara said.

Gaara lifted up his shirt showing the seal on his torso.

Naruto made a few hand signs and soon chakra started form on his finger tips.

"*COUGH*COUGH*"

"The seal should start weakening sooner or later." Naruto said.

"This is odd, I can hear the Shukaku's thoughts and he can hear mine. It's as if we completely merged." Gaara said.

"Now Gaara, try and tap into the One tails chakra." Naruto said.

Gaara started to build up chakra immediately Naruto noticed a huge change in Gaara's appearance. His hair color had become a lot darker it went from bright red to a dark reddish brown. Shukaku's markings started to appear all around his body. The markings started to move closer on his left arm. Naruto then noticed the markings started to glow a light blue a sudden burst of chakra emitted around his left arm. His left arm soon began to armor itself with golden sand. Gaara started to scream in pain.

"Damn it! I don't think that he can restrain it's chakra."

Naruto quickly took a couple bandages and wrapped it around Gaara's left arm arm the he sealed the chakra.

"Gaara, you can open your eyes now." Naruto said.

Naruto soon noticed that while Gaara's right eye had remained the same with it's turquoise blue coloring.  
His left eye was exactly like the Shukaku's eye.

Gaara took out his headband and looked in his reflection  
Gaara took out his headband and looked in his reflection.

"The Shukaku's eye..."

"Yeah, you should probably cover that up so the Akatsuki won't know youre a jinchuriki." Naruto said.

Gaara tied his headband on his head but put it to a slant so that it covered his left eye. He also put on a face mask that covered his mouth. The only part of his face that you could see was his right eye

Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny."

"You remind me of a guy I know."

BACK IN KONOHA IN THE HOKAGE MANSION.

"Aaahhhchooo!" The grey haired jounin sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you Kakashi." Asuma said.

"I hope it's a hot lady." Kakashi replied. (Oh its definitely a hot person)

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama, you summoned me?"

"Uhh yes I noticed that your team is a bit incomplete even though the Uchiha is a chunin he will still be doing most of his missions with you Sakura is still a genius so she should also still be doing missions with you. The matter is that I found someone to replace Naruto. His name is Enkai Hayashi he is a very young jounin who enrolled here from the hidden mist in a way he reminds me a lot of you. Here is his Bio form." Tsunade said.

"And when do I meet this kid."

"Tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 15: MENMA PAIRINGS POLL!

**Chapter 15.5: Vote**

Check my profile page for a vote on who Menma should be paired with!

Choices and why you might want to choose them:

Yugito- Yugito is a Jinchuuriki also, so she and Menma share the same painful memories. Yugito might feel protected later on with Menma. Don't worry about the lack of interaction. I won't make it so sudden.

Fuu- Fuu is also a Jinchuuriki, she WILL be near Menma a lot, so it is possible. Personally, I was planning something else with Fuu, but my plans barely ever work out so you can vote this if you feel like it.

Ino- Ino likes Menma, and Menma can end up liking her. So far she has interacted with him little bits, but she already has a crush on him. Who knows, maybe if/when Menma and Naruto come back to the leaf (Haven't planned much with that) they can get together.

Tenten- I can see Tenten and Menma being a thing, but who knows. Menma is a swordsman and Tenten is a weapons specialist, they can help each other out later on, and then they start liking each other.

Shion- Most of you don't know who Shion is. (I think) In the first Naruto Shippuden movie, they have to protect the Priestess Shion. TBH, I don't think this will happen, but if you want it, you can have it. xD

All of them- Wow. For anyone who picks this... PERVERT! Menma would take the ways of his master, and therefore he might choose all of them. I really do not want this, but eh. why not.

Thanks for reading! Go to my profile page and you will find the poll at the top!


	17. Chapter 15: MENMA PAIRING POLL AGAIN!

The vote has tied down to three remaining choices!

Ino Yamanama

Yugito Nii (2 tails)

TenTen

Why you should choose each is on the last page.


End file.
